Fey Child
by kirallie
Summary: AU. Wincest sort of. While fighting a nest of vampires Sam does the one thing he never wanted to do in order to save Dean. And now he has to deal with the consequences, including a brother who doesn't believe him. What will he do Dean turns his back on hi
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. Though I really wouldn't mind owning one of the boys for a bit.  
__Decided to do a non-human Sam fic. Some of the physical description has been borrowed from the Merry Gentry series by L. Hamilton.  
__Set some time during s2.  
__This will be slash though not strictly Wincest as you will see. _

**Chapter 1**

"_One day boy you won't be able to keep what you are contained and when that happens you and anyone near you is in for a world of hurt." _

Sam could feel his body burning with rage as he saw Dean go down from the corner of his eye even as he struggled against his own opponent. He threw the vampire off and took his head off with one swipe from his machete before turning to where he'd last seen his brother. Dean was buried beneath a pile of vampire's, one hand free and obviously trying to find something to grab onto. Rage like nothing he had ever felt before flooded through Sam as Cearnach's last words to him echoed through his mind. He didn't have time to ponder them though as the rage was quickly followed by fear and love. Fear since Dean's flailing hand was no longer moving and love for the one he called brother even if it wasn't strictly true. And with those feelings came power. It flooded through him and almost doubled him over but he pushed everything aside, rushing towards the pile that held Dean.

Dean flailed around, the weight of the vampires on top of him pinning him down even as he tried to throw them off. His one free hand searched the ground for anything that could help but there was nothing in reach. He only hoped Sam was doing better and would make it out alive because he doubted he would. His vision was greying and he could feel himself beginning to black out and if that happened he knew he'd never wake up. A roar of rage reached his ears and then the weight holding him down lessened. When he finally managed to push up on his elbows, head still ringing from smashing into the concrete, all he could do was stare in shock and a good amount of fear. Sam, or something that looked a lot like him, was literally tearing the vampires apart with his bare hands. But what had Dean scared was the fact that the man above him was glowing. As the last vampire fell the man turned to him and Dean had to fight the urge to push himself away. It was Sam but not Sam. The familiar hazel eyes were gone; instead he had a triple iris of gold, green and brown as if the colours that had made up Sam's eyes had been split into rings around his pupils. The shaggy dark brown hair was streaked with gold and red and as he'd noted before the man was glowing though that was slowly fading. Dean couldn't help the slight wince as a hand was extended towards him and he could tell it had been noticed. He tried to push himself upwards and the pain in his head exploded, the world around him spinning and then fading to black.

Sam saw Dean flinch back from him slightly before trying to get up on his own. But he hadn't expected him to pass out. Luckily he was a lot faster so he'd been able to catch him before Dean could hit his head again. He gathered his unconscious brother up and then stood, Dean's weight nothing to him now as he left the rundown warehouse the vampires had been using for their nest. He put Dean down in the passenger side of the Impala, trying to make him as comfortable as possible before getting in himself and heading back to the hotel. The drive gave him time to calm down and push his other nature back, his features slowly changing back to those Dean was familiar with. He held onto the hope that Dean either wouldn't remember seeing him like that or would put it down to being concussed but he knew there was no way he'd be that lucky. At least he had proved Cearnach's little prediction wrong. He had only hurt the vampires not Dean and while he ached a bit he hadn't hurt himself either. Though part of him wished the older man was around, he had the feeling he could use his help learning to control what he had woken.

Dean had shown no sign of waking by the time he pulled into the hotel's parking lot so Sam had to carry his brother into their room before stripping his bloodied clothes and shoes off and putting him to bed. The sight of Dean's blood and the wounds on his body made the rage swell again but he forced it down, an effort that left him leaning heavily against the wall, breathing hard. He gathered their first aid supplies and set about patching Dean up, glad that he at least wouldn't be any pain from it while unconscious. Once he'd done what he could for Dean he stripped of his own soiled clothes and headed for the bathroom. Since his hearing was now so much more sensitive he felt safe enough leaving Dean alone long enough to at least take a quick shower. The hot water soothed his aching muscles and helped him finally begin to relax. Once he was dried and dressed he settled in to wait for Dean to wake up, something he was half dreading but also wanted more than anything else.

---------------------------------

Dean groaned as the darkness slowly receded and a harsh light pressed against his eyelids.

"Dean? Are you awake?" At the sound of Sam's panicked question he automatically forced his eyes opened, searching for any possible threat to his brother's safety. That it turned out was a very bad idea as pain exploded through his skull from the light.  
"Easy Dean, you hit your head pretty hard." Sam warned him a little too late. But he let his little brother help him get more comfortable against the pillows before slowly trying to open his eyes again. To his utter relief an unharmed Sam slowly came into focus above him. Sam grinned at him and he managed a small smile in return.  
"Good to see you awake; you've been out for two days. I was starting to think we'd have to risk a hospital." So that explained the panic he'd heard in Sammy's voice. But what had knocked him out in the first place?

"What happened?" Dean coughed as the words caught in his throat and greedily gulped water from the bottle Sam held up for him.

"What do you remember?" Sam asked instead of answering. Dean frowned as he thought it through.

"A vampire nest?" He asked, not entirely sure and Sam nodded, obviously relieved that Dean was remembering. Forcing himself to remember the fight he got flashes of fangs and more vampires than they'd expected.  
"I went down under them. Everything's real blurry after that."

"Well you did slam your head into the concrete. Speaking of I need to check it. Can you lean forward?" Dean tried to push himself up and then froze as the motion jogged a memory. He saw Sam tearing a vampire apart with his bare hands, his body glowing.  
"Dean?" Sam's voice jerked him out of the memory and he stared up at Sam wide eyed. Dean carefully reached under his pillow and grabbed the knife he always kept there. As Sam reached for him he pulled it out, causing the younger man to wrench back and stare at him in shock. Dean forced himself to ignore the pain in those oh so familiar hazel eyes as he held the blade steady between them.

"What are you? Where's Sam? If you've hurt him I swear I'll kill you." Dean hissed out, forcing himself to ignore the agony in his head.

"Dean it's me, I'm right here. I need to check your head, just put the knife down." Sam urged, keeping his hands up in surrender.

"Nice try but Sammy doesn't glow." Dean growled, fighting to keep the blade steady. The creature bit its lip nervously, seeming to struggle with something.

"Dean I swear to you I am Sammy. You know me bro, I'd never hurt you. If the knife makes you feel better fine but I really do need to check your head, the wound was still seeping a bit last time I changed the dressing." He pulled out the puppy eyes and kept them locked with Dean's uncertain green ones. The blade wavered between them and he cautiously moved closer, not that the knife would do much to him now.  
"It's okay Dean." He soothed, reaching out slowly to grasp Dean's shoulders and pull him upright. Dean groaned as his head spun but Sam kept him steady.  
"Easy, deep breaths. It'll pass." He kept up the soothing litany as he reached around Dean with one hand to remove the dressings. Sam frowned at the sight of blood on the once sterile pad but at least it was only a few drops now. Keeping one hand on Dean to hold him steady he used his teeth to rip open a new pad and placed it against the healing wound. Dean winced and Sam shot him an apologetic smile. Once the pad was secured he lowered Dean back to the pillows.

"Sammy?" Dean slurred, obviously exhausted and struggling to keep his eyes open and his grip on the knife.

"It's okay Dean, get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up and we can talk." Sam assured him. Dean briefly struggled when he tried to take the knife but then relaxed his grip, watching Sam through slit eyes as the younger man put the knife on the bedside table.  
"I'll keep you safe Dean." Was the last thing Dean heard before blackness claimed him.

Sam stared down at his sleeping brother sadly. He had hoped Dean wouldn't remember seeing him like that but apparently luck had abandoned him. He had dreaded this day from the time he had accepted that Cearnach spoke the truth. His family was so prejudiced against anything non human that he could lose everything. But he wouldn't let it go without a fight. He didn't want to tell Dean the truth but if he didn't Dean would never trust him again, if it was at all possible once the other learnt that Samuel Winchester had been dead for twenty three years.

------------------------------------

The next time Dean woke he was relieved to find his head hurt a lot less. He kept his eyes closed as he went over what had happened the last time he woke up. Had he really seen what he thought he had during the fight? Then again Sam hadn't denied anything; he'd just insisted he wouldn't hurt him. So was he a hostage? Was someone using him to make Sam do something while using a fake Sam to keep him in line? Or was Sam already dead?

"I know you're awake Dean. There's water and Tylenol next to you if you want them." Sam's voice made him open his eyes carefully. Nothing seemed to have changed while he was sleeping; his knife was even still on the table next to him. Sam, or the creature that had taken on his appearance, was sitting at the small table they'd been using to eat at, his hands folded in his lap. Dean slowly pushed himself upwards and saw Sam tense and go to move before settling back into the hard chair. Dean eyed the glass and pills but decided against taking them.

"So do I get the truth now?" Dean bit out and the creature sighed, running a hand over its face.

"What do you want to hear Dean? That I'm not human? Yes, that's true but I am Samuel Winchester or at least the only Sam you've ever known." Sam refused to meet his eyes, staring fixedly at the carpet.

"What?" Dean looked at the seated figure, trying to work out what it meant.

"Sam Winchester was stillborn. The baby was taken and replaced with me. Apparently it was necessary for me to be hidden and the best way was inside a human family."

"So you played us? You monster!! What are you anyway? A shape shifter, demon?" Dean couldn't hold back his anger. His Sammy had never existed? He was just a ploy by some thing to hide?

"No! Dean...you're my brother and I'd die for you. I didn't know I swear. As far as I knew I was Sam Winchester, youngest son of John and Mary and your pain in the ass little brother. I'm not a monster. Please let me try to explain?" Sam finally looked up at him, tears pooling in his eyes as he begged for the chance to explain. Dean stared at him in disgust and the tears fell.  
"Please." Sam whispered brokenly.

"Fine." Dean spat, forcing himself to ignore the tears, they were just a trick to get him to lower his defences. They had to be, his Sammy wasn't this thing, he couldn't be.

"When I was at Stanford I went on one solo hunt. Needless to say it didn't go well. A man found me bleeding to death and took me to his apartment where he tended my wounds and nursed me back to health. I confused him; he could sense the power in me but couldn't understand why I also appeared completely human. When he asked me and realised my shock was genuine he grasped what had happened. In the old days I would have been referred to as a changeling, a live child exchanged for a dead one to hide it. I refused to listen to him, demanded he take me to a hospital but he wouldn't. It took a while but he finally managed to give me enough proof that I believed we were of the same species. But I refused what he offered and returned to school with his last warning, that one day what I was wouldn't be able to be contained anymore and that I and anyone around me would be in for a world of hurt. And I guess he was right even of the vampires were the only ones physically hurt." Sam fell silent, looking away from Dean again.

"And what are you?" Dean growled, as if he was going to believe that but he needed the info if he was going to survive and find Sam. The thing in front of him had better pray Sam was okay or else he was going to tear it apart bare handed if he had to.

"I'm Fey, aes sídhe to be exact. Though I don't know which court. We're a lot like humans in many ways; we have the same feelings, similar physical beings. I am not demonic Dean, you've seen me drink holy water and walk through devil's traps."

"I've seen Sam do that not you. Where is my brother? What do you want since you've had plenty of time to kill me already." Dean refused to listen, to believe what he was being told.

"Dean...This is why I never wanted you to find out. I never wanted you to look at me like that." Sam whispered brokenly.

"And how am I looking at you?" Dean taunted, pushing down the urge to comfort the Fey.

"Like I'm a freak."

"Well you are. Now where is Sam?"

"I AM SAM!" Sam finally yelled, unable to stand the accusations coming from the one person left on the planet that he loved.

"No you're not!" Dean grabbed his knife and held it out threateningly as he pushed himself unsteadily to his feet.  
"Sam better be safe or I'll have fun killing you."

Sam stared at Dean in disbelief, unable to stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks. Why couldn't Dean just listen to him? He could see the effort it was taking for Dean to remain standing and instinctively moved closer to help making Dean lash out with the knife. The wound healed before the blade had finished its arc. Sam stumbled back in shock, eyes wide. Dean had really tried to hurt him.

"Dean..." Sam turned, grabbed his bag and bolted from the room, unable to deal with what his brother had just done.

-----------------------------------

Dean collapsed back onto the bed, staring at the knife in his hands. Red blood decorated the blade but he had seen the wound close before he had finished the move. He didn't know what had surprised him more, the fact that he had actually tried to knife the thing that looked like Sam or its reaction. It was just so...Sam. But it couldn't be...could it?

--------------------------------------

Sam collapsed against a wall, not caring how far he had run as he finally began to sob. He'd lost everything now. He sat curled against the wall for a long time, just crying until finally the cold air of the night roused him. Sam staggered up and headed for the nearest hotel, checking in easily under an assumed name. He swallowed heavily as he noticed he'd gotten two beds out of reflex and then dumped his bag, watching his cell phone as it tumbled to the floor. He absently picked it up and stared at it, no missed calls so Dean hadn't tried to find him yet. He stared at it for a while before coming to a decision and dialling.

"Hey Bobby, it's Sam. Could you...keep an eye on Dean would you? It's complicated. Thanks for being there when we needed you. Bye Bobby." He hung up, glad that Bobby hadn't answered, he didn't know how he would have explained what was going on to the older hunter and he didn't want Bobby hunting him. It was bad enough Dean was going to be in a misguided attempt to get his brother back. There was only one person he could think of you might be able to help him, if he could only find him.

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__Some mention of SamOC but they won't last. _

**Chapter 2**

Sam stared at the door in front of him, hesitating in knocking. They hadn't exactly parted on the best of terms and he didn't even know if the older man still lived inside but he didn't know where else to go. By now Dean would have other hunters out looking for the 'creature' that had taken his brothers form or whatever he would have told them. He hoped Bobby had gotten his message first and would at least believe enough to watch over Dean for him without trying to second guess why too much. Sam started as the door was flung open and then he was staring up at Cearnach.

"Are you coming in or not? I felt your presence three blocks away kid; you really need to work on your shields." The blonde growled out and Sam's knees buckled in relief, he wasn't being sent away. Cearnach caught him out of reflex.  
"Sam? Come on let's get you inside and onto the couch. When was the last time you ate?" Sam shrugged listlessly as he was pretty much tossed onto the couch. That was one thing he would never get used to, the utter strength the Fey possessed. Sam was tall and certainly no light weight especially considering he was a good six inches taller than his host and outweighed him by a good amount in pure muscle and yet Cearnach could toss him around like he weighed nothing.

"Don't know. What day is it?" Sam finally answered, still staring at the older Fey. At his answer Cearnach vanished into the kitchen leaving Sam to stare around the living room, nothing had changed in the three years since he had last been there. He started as a bowl of soup was put in front of him but he dutifully began to eat.

"Care to tell me what happened?" Sam turned away from Cearnach, unable to look at the other man. Cearnach had always made him feel uncomfortable but now he felt something else and he didn't like it. Cearnach's laughter made him turn back and glare at the other Fey.  
"Relax Sam; what you're feeling is naturally. We're both Fey and both very single. Now you know how I felt when you were here last time. Just because we feel the draw doesn't mean we have to act on it. I know you don't look at males like that." Sam blushed scarlet at that.

He wasn't normally attracted to other males but he'd have to blind not to think Cearnach was a very fine specimen of the male gender, no matter what species you were. With or without his glamour Cearnach was breath taking. Long hair the colour of spun gold, eyes that went from ice blue to the colour of the bluest ocean and skin that glowed like moonlight. He was most definitely not hard on the eyes. And they got along pretty well. But Sam had been with Jess last time they had met so he had never said anything. Could Cearnach possibly be interested in him? Sam shook his head to clear those thoughts, his onetime saviour wanted to know what had happened to bring him back to his door.

"You know about...about Jess?" He swallowed some more soup and stared at the carpet.

"I went straight to Stanford as soon as I hear. I was worried that would break the containment spells on you but you were already gone when I got there." Sam nodded at that and took a deep breath.

"My brother Dean had shown up, said our Dad was missing on a hunt and asked for my help. I agreed to go just for the weekend since I had a law school interview Monday morning. We didn't find him and Dean got me back Sunday night. I didn't notice anything wrong at first. When I heard the shower on I assumed Jess was in there and laid on the bed. Then something dripped onto my face. I looked up and...She looked so scared Cearnach. Then she was gone. Dean had come back; he pulled me out before the fire could get me. It was the demon that killed mom. It took Jess from me and it took Dad too. It possessed him and we didn't notice until it started saying stuff to Dean that Dad never did. Then it attacked us, nearly killed Dean. We all managed to get away but it had a backup plan. A semi hit the Impala, the driver was possessed. Dad and I weren't too bad but Dean fell into a coma and it didn't look good. Then suddenly Dean was awake and pretty much fine and I walk by a supposedly empty room to see Dad dead on the floor. He made a deal with it to save Dean. So it's been just me and Dean the last few months. Then we went up against this nest of vampires, it was a lot bigger than we thought and things went south pretty fast. Dean went down and I..." Sam trailed off, unable to look at Cearnach.

"You cracked the spells on you." Cearnach stated softly and Sam nodded.

"They were killing him and I couldn't lose him. But Dean saw me just before he passed out. He didn't remember when he first woke up and I thought I was safe but then something jogged his memory and he pulled his knife on me. But I managed to talk him down, he was practically passed out again by then and he gave me the knife. I thought that meant I had a chance. But when he woke up again...he wouldn't listen, he's stuck on the idea that I'm not Sam and that I've taken his brother somewhere. By now every hunter we know is probably out looking for me so that I can be made to tell where I am." Sam's hands were shaking around the mug but he refused to cry again. Gentle hands took the mug from him and then he was pulled into a warm embrace. He struggled briefly before giving in and letting go. He was only vaguely aware of Cearnach's gentle voice as he sobbed into the other Fey's shirt before slowly drifting off to sleep, feeling safe for the first time since running from Dean.

------------------------------------

Bobby stared at the phone, not sure who to call. He had been on edge since he'd gotten home to find a really weird message on his machine from Sam. If he didn't know better it almost sounded like a permanent goodbye, like Sam was planning on dying. But Dean would have called him if Sam had been that badly injured and Sam wasn't the type to go out and commit suicide. But what could have caused the pain and fear he'd heard in the youngest Winchester's voice? Finally deciding he called Dean's phone, pacing as he waited for him to pick up.

"Bobby?" He froze as Dean slurred his name.

"Dean? Are you hurt?" Was that why Sam wanted him to check up on Dean? But then where was Sam?

"Nope. For a monster it gave pretty good first aide. Why won't it give Sammy back?" Bobby blinked in surprise. Had they been taken by something and then Dean released?

"Dean what happened? Where's Sam?"

"Don't know. Bastard wouldn't tell. Just cried and said it was Sam but Sammy doesn't glow." Bobby growled in annoyance, none of what Dean was saying made any sense.

"Where are you boy? I'll come help you and we'll find Sam okay?"

"Really? You'll help find Sammy?" Bobby swallowed at the hope in Dean's voice.

"Of course I will. Now where are you?"

Bobby pulled into the parking lot of the hotel four hours later, parking next the Impala. He got out and scanned his surroundings carefully before grabbing his bag. From the way Dean had sounded they wouldn't be getting on the road for at least a day he may as well share the room and keep an eye on the boy. He knocked on the door and stepped back when it swung open. The salt lines were still intact but he still pulled his gun anyway. He moved inside cautiously but all there was to see was a trashed room, empty whisky bottles and Dean Winchester curled up on the bed Sam usually took.

"Dean?" He called, not wanting to startle the other hunter. He swallowed past the lump in his throat as a tear stained face slowly turned to him.

"Why won't he give Sammy back?" Dean sounded like he was five years old just then and it broke Bobby's heart. He moved over to the bed and sat beside Dean, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay son, we'll find him. Just get some sleep Dean." Dean stared up at him for a few minutes before slowly drifting off to sleep. Bobby pulled the blankets up over him and then got to studying the room. Sam's bag was missing unless it was still in the car. The first aid kit was out and still open, the remains of various wrappers around the bed closest to the door. So Sam or someone had been there at some point. Looking at Dean he could see the bruises and sure enough there was a sterile pad attached to the back of his head. So Dean had been drinking on top of a head injury, wonderful. Stupid though and Dean knew it. Bobby mentally went over what Dean had said on the phone. For a monster he gave pretty good first aid. But why would the monster of the week take the time to patch Dean up? Unless he'd been so delirious he'd taken Sam for the monster? That could be bad. Even injured and out of his mind Dean was very dangerous so for all he knew Sam could be dead not far from the hotel. Or maybe it had been something like a shape shifter, taking Sam's form and helping Dean to keep its cover. If that were the case they needed to find Sam soon.

-------------------------------------------

Sam stretched as he woke up, immediately knowing where he was just by the feel of the sheets. No one beat the Fey when it came to creature comforts. He froze for a second as his hand brushed skin but then rolled over and snuggled up to the beds other occupant. This was what he'd been craving ever since cracking the spells, he needed physical contact with someone who wouldn't push him away. He felt Cearnach's chuckle through his chest and then they were face to face.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up. You've been going none stop since fracturing the spells haven't you? Your body was beyond exhausted Sam." Sam shrugged and Cearnach laughed again.  
"Grab a shower and I'll get us some breakfast." His friend stood and Sam couldn't help but stare, he hadn't even noticed they were both naked before.

"Join me?" Sam blushed as blurted the offer out but Cearnach turned back to him, staring at him with those incredibly blue eyes.

"Not this time Sam. If you ask again in a few days then the answer will be yes." With that he left the room and a mortified Sam behind. Wrapping the sheet around his waist Sam ran for the bathroom, only relaxing once the warm water was pouring down on him. How could he have asked that? But everything felt so different; he was different, no matter how much he had sworn to Dean that he was still the same Sam he knew deep down that he wasn't. Oh sure his core personality was still the same but without the various spells making him appear and act human he could almost feel his thought processes changing and certain inhibitions all but vanishing. It would be scary if it didn't feel so natural and right. And he was definitely attracted to Cearnach, that was something he could no longer deny but to invite him to share a shower like that? He still had enough human reserve left to feel very embarrassed by that, at least for the moment. Though he had the feeling that would be gone in a few days so they may eventually get that shower and Sam groaned at that thought or more specifically the physical reaction it caused. Reaching for the tap he decided to have a very cold shower.

By the time Sam made it out to the kitchen breakfast was ready and waiting. Cearnach smiled at him as he served up two plates and Sam found himself easily smiling back.

"Relax Sam; you're still adjusting to being Fey, not human. Things will get easier though you'll probably find it easier to pass as human than most of us do, especially since you haven't fully broken the spells. They're still there but wrapped loosely around you, that's why you still look human or someone would have noticed you on your way here. Use your powers though and they'll be at least temporarily overpowered, revealing your true appearance. But until you adjust you'll have to get used to the mixed signals coming from your mind and body." Sam nodded in understanding and sat to eat.

"So what now?" He finally asked as they were doing the dishes.

"Now you learn what it means to be Fey. You must unlearn what you have learned." Cearnach grinned and Sam laughed.

"Whatever you say Yoda."

"Do I look short and green to you?"

"Green? No but short..." Sam laughed as Cearnach growled and pounced, managing to run before he could grab him.

------------------------------------

"Urgh" Dean clutched his head in agony as the hangover kicked in with a vengeance.

"Maybe next time you'll know better than to drink with a head injury." An amused voice came from the left and he cracked an eye open to make out the blurry form of Bobby standing over him.

"Bobby? What're you doing here?" Dean finally managed to open both eyes and slowly accepted the pain pills and water that were held out to him.

"Got home from a hunt to find a weird message from Sam so I rang you only to find you drunk and pretty much incoherent. Managed to get your location out of you and showed up to find you drunk off your ass and Sam nowhere in sight with his gear missing. Care to tell me what I missed" Dean groaned as he remembered and then rolled to the side just in time to throw up.

"Sam's gone. Something took his place. Don't know what it is. Didn't seem interested in hurting me though, saved me from vampires, patched me up and then ran after I got it with my knife."

"That doesn't make a lick of sense."

"You think I don't know that?" Dean groaned and covered his eyes.  
"Kept insisting that it was Sam and it acted...it acted so much like him Bobby. I've got to find him Bobby."

"We will Dean. I need to know everything it told you. If we know what we're up against we have a better chance of finding Sam and getting all of us out in one piece." Dean nodded and pushed himself upwards.  
"But first you need a shower and something in your stomach other than alcohol. You're lucky you didn't kill yourself." Dean let Bobby help him upright but then froze.

"You had a message from Sam. When did he leave it?" It would be hard to miss the hope in his voice.

"Three days ago. I put it on tape if you want to hear?" Dean nodded, thinking hard. Three days? He swallowed; three days ago would be about when the thing had run. He accepted the small cassette player and hit play. He swayed slightly as the sound of Sam's voice filled the room.

"Hey Bobby, it's Sam. Could you...keep an eye on Dean would you? It's complicated. Thanks for being there when we needed you. Bye Bobby." Dean clung to the sound of his brother's voice like a lifeline. It sounded so much like his Sam but if it was his Sam then where was he? He'd have to be free to call Bobby but hwy hadn't he called Dean? Unless he knew his double would be with him and didn't want to tip it off? And there was no way to track him since the thing had Sam's phone.

"Come on Dean, shower time. You stink." Dean nodded and shuffled into the bathroom.

By the time he was dressed Bobby was back with food. Dean sat at the table and ate listlessly.

"So was that Sam?" Bobby's question snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Three days ago would have been about when the thing left so either it's trying to keep its cover by calling you or Sam somehow got away even if only for a bit and managed to find a phone."

"You keep saying it. So what is it? Shape shifter of some kind?" Bobby questioned, already going over every creature he knew of that could assume someone's appearance.

"It said it wasn't. When it was fighting the vampires it was pale and glowed like the moon and you get that ring around it? And it's eyes were weird. There were three ring of colour instead of just one. It had gold, green and brown but the pupil was normal. It still had shaggy brown hair like Sam but it had red and gold through it. And when I say gold I mean gold, not blonde." Dean tensed as Bobby paled.  
"Bobby? Do you know what it is? Would it have...killed Sam yet?"

"Dean...boy...what you described..." Bobby couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was it even possible? If it was then Dean was not going to like what he was going to hear.

"Bobby!" The older hunter sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Dean what you just described fits only one being. But I've never heard of one actually being seen." Dean growled at his stalling.

"What is it Bobby?"

"Fey. A pure blooded member a faerie. I'm not talking about those cute pictures of tiny things with wings but real a real Fey. Do you know how long it is since there has been a genuine sighting?"

"It said something about Fey and um...changeling?" Bobby went white at that.  
"What?"

"A changeling is what you call a child swapped for another. Dean...if the Fey swapped one of theirs as a baby for your actual brother...In some cultures that is seen as the highest honour, others take precautions to keep it from happening. Did he say why it was done?" Dean stared at Bobby in shock, was it possible the Fey thing was really Sam?

"He said he was the only Sam I'd ever known, that Sam was stillborn." He admitted and Bobby put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"One thing all the legends agree on is that the Fey can't outright lie so if he is Fey and said that exactly then it is the truth." Bobby grabbed him as Dean swayed in his seat.

"You're telling me my brother isn't human, that he isn't my brother?" Dean breathed.

"Blood doesn't make family Dean. Whether or not he's your brother depends on how the two of you feel. But if he knew the truth and stuck with you then I think it's safe to say he still looks at you as at least his best friend if not true family."

"Is there any way to know for sure that he is Fey? What if he is something pretending to be Fey and we believe what he says because of the whole Fey can't lie thing?"

"There are rituals that will reveal a beings true form. Does he have his...Sam's phone?" Dean nodded.  
"Call him. Let him know we want to talk, that I told you some about the Fey. And that we want proof."

"Will he answer? I stabbed him Bobby."

"If he's our Sam he'll answer. That boy couldn't ignore you especially when he knows you're hurt."

------------------------------------

Sam's focus was broken by the ringing of his phone. He shot Cearnach an apologetic look before picking it up and then staring in shock at the caller id.

"Sam?"

"It's Dean's number." Sam whispered, heart tight in his chest. No matter what he still loved his brother and always would but he was scared to answer and hear more hatred from him.

"Are you going to answer?"

"I..."

"Sam answer it, he's had time to think. Maybe he's willing to listen now." Sam nodded mechanically at his friend's advice and hit the answer key, putting the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Sam's voice was shaky.

"Hey." Was the reply but Sam was just glad to hear no obvious scorn or rage.  
"So you rang Bobby?" Sam blinked, not expecting that.

"You were hurt." Sam whispered.

"I heard the message you left and we've been talking, he's told me some stuff. Like Fey can't outright lie, that true?" Sam felt a small flicker of hope at that. Good old Bobby knowing something about everything.

"Yes it is. Fey can't lie, we can twist words but if we give a definite answer it has to be truth."

"Are you my Sammy?" Dean's voice broke on the question and Sam smiled.

"Yes Dean, I am your Sammy. I swear it by the Lady. Dean I..."

"I want to meet up, me and Bobby. I don't know what to...I need proof that you are Fey not just something pretending to be Fey so I'll believe you. You understand?"

"Yeah. Where and when? And can I bring someone? I told you about him, he's the one that found me." He could hear Bobby and Dean talking but didn't try to hear what they were saying, he had to show he trusted Dean.

"Alright. No weapons."

"Okay." Sam answered instantly. He would never hurt Dean, even in self-defence and Cearnach didn't need weapons to protect himself if it came to that.

"How soon can you be at Bobby's?" Sam looked at Cearnach questioningly and the other Fey held up two fingers.

"Two days?" Sam offered and heard Dean ask Bobby.

"Two days it is." Sam could hear Dean going to hang up but he didn't want to just yet.

"Wait!" He sighed as he heard Dean put the phone back to his ear.  
"Are you okay...your head's healing right?"

"I'm fine." Dean answered tersely, obviously still cautious.

"Good, that's good. I...I miss you Dean. I'll see you soon."

"Sure." With that Dean hung up and Sam's phone slipped from his fingers only to be caught by Cearnach. The older Fey scrutinised him carefully.

"Are you alright Sam?" Sam smiled at him.

"Bobby knows something about the Fey, I have a chance to convince Dean I'm me!" Sam threw himself at Cearnach who easily caught the younger male, returning his enthusiastic hug.

"I'm glad, you need him Sam." Cearnach smiled at him softly.

"I need you too." Sam returned shyly and then moved forward, sealing their lips together. Unlike a human would have Cearnach didn't stiffen for even a second, he responded straight away to Sam's clumsy but earnest kiss.  
"So about that shower?" Cearnach laughed and pulled Sam to his feet, leading him to the bathroom.

_TBC..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__Glad you seem to like it. Any suggestions for Sam's powers?_

**Chapter 3**

Cearnach smiled down at the body sprawled beneath him and Sam smiled back before their lips clashed again, tongues duelling for dominance. The blonde fey knew this would be their last time together, tomorrow they would be at Singer's Salvage and Sam would return to his family. But for tonight Sam was his and he was going to make the most of that. The containment spells had finally snapped completely yesterday when they had showered together and Sam had already mastered using personal glamour to appear human again. But as their kisses continued the glamour was stripped from both of them, the glow of their skin melding together and bathing the hotel room in an eerie light as their bodies moved together on the bed.

It was considered a great honour to be a young Fey's introduction into their sexual maturity and Cearnach was very happy to have that honour with Samuel. Sam was the first touch of Sidhe flesh he'd had in over a century and it was a heady experience, one that would haunt him for the rest of his immortal life unless his banishment was lifted. Perhaps it was selfish of him to keep Sam's existence to himself, but Sam would never survive life in either court, despite being a hunter he was simply too caring and naive. Cearnach would teach Sam everything he needed and wanted to know and then he would step back for the one he knew Sam truly belonged with even if neither of them realised it yet.

Samuel had adapted incredibly fast to the changes he had undergone physically and mentally, faster than any changeling he had ever seen or heard of. Perhaps it was because he was so experienced with the supernatural already? But that just made teaching him all the more enjoyable. Though none of Sam's powers seemed to be based in sex, so far, he was a sensual creature like all of their kind were. And it showed in the way he responded to Cearnach's touch despite never having had a male lover before.

Later as they lay together on the bed Cearnach held him close and desperately wanted to hate Dean Winchester for what he was taking from him.

-----------------------------------------

Bobby watched as Dean paced the room, waiting for the arrival of their 'guests'. The house's wards had been reinforced and extra traps set up. There was also a new circle marked on the floor, the spell to reveal a beings true form. He was a bit worried that 'Sam' was bringing another with him, it meant a harder fight if things went nasty and that if he was Sam maybe they had lost his trust. Dealing with Dean the last few days had not been fun either. He'd been incredibly moody and very easy to anger but Bobby couldn't really blame him. With John dead Sam was the only family Dean had left and family was everything to the boy. But even if it was Sam and he was Fey could Dean handle the fact that they weren't actually brothers and that Sam had kept it from him for over a year of hunting together? Though he'd been watching Dean when he'd put the phone back to his ear and something in his eyes when he'd said he was healing fine...maybe, just maybe he could handle it.

----------------------------------

Sam fidgeted in the passenger seat as they pulled into Bobby's yard. It was a very human thing to do but he couldn't help it, he was scared about what was going to happen inside. Cearnach reached over and placed his hand over Sam's, offering support and comfort before opening his door and stepping out of the car. Sam shook his head as he got out of the Mazda MX-5, he was positive they had broken the speed limit at least five times on the way from California but they hadn't been caught once. He guessed when you lived for millennia you didn't care about how much your transport cost or little things like speeding tickets. Sam took a deep breath and smoothed his shirt down nervously before heading for the porch. The door opened before they reached it to reveal Bobby armed with a shotgun. Sam managed a small smile for the old family friend.

"Hey Bobby." The older man nodded and motioned for them to move forward. This close Sam could feel the power from Bobby's wards and it sent a shiver down his spine but he walked into the house, easily stepping over the salt line and through the first devil's trap, Cearnach following him. Sam froze as soon as he saw Dean, Cearnach giving him a gentle push forward so that he could move fully into the room too. Dean looked like he hadn't slept or really eaten since Sam had left him and that made Sam feel ill. He hated what his secret had done to his brother.  
"Hello Dean." Sam greeted softly but Dean didn't respond, instead his hands balled into fists and Sam looked down.

"Since Sam doesn't seem to be doing the introductions my name is Cearnach. You two are obviously Bobby Singer and Dean. Sam speaks highly of you both." Cearnach inclined his head respectfully, knowing that for Sam's sake he had to make a good impression. Cearnach's gaze focused on the floor.  
"A revealing spell? Good work. I assume that is to test we are who and what we say we are?"

"Yep. Mind stepping in?" Bobby's gun was still held steady but Dean's hands were empty. Sam and Cearnach exchanged a look before Sam stepped forward and into the circle. He shifted in distress as he felt the magic flow over him and then rip his glamour from him, making him stumble slightly. Bobby's gasp let him know the spell had worked.

Bobby couldn't help staring at the being inside the circle, his gun slowly dropping towards the floor. The features where still Sam's but more defined and well...beautiful than Sam the human had ever been. He was also exactly how Dean had described.

"Sam? That's really you boy?" Bobby could barely get the words out.

"It's me Bobby, I swear it." Sam answered softly, being careful not to move and startle the hunter. Bobby just continued to stare at him until Cearnach pushed the younger fey from the circle and his glamour activated instinctively. As the glow vanished Bobby shook his head and blinked rapidly.

"There's a reason we use glamour Samuel." Cearnach chastised gently and Sam blushed.

"Sorry Bobby." Sam mumbled, embarrassed and Bobby just nodded. Cearnach stepped into the circle just long enough for his glamour to reveal his glow and then stepped out of it.

"Any other proof you want to prove we're Fey?" Sam asked and Bobby shook his head, finally putting the shotgun down.

"You're Fey alright. Dean's told me what you told him but I want to hear the story for myself." Bobby told them, motioning for them to follow him into the kitchen.  
"Coming Dean?" Bobby's question made Dean start and finally look at them. Sam hated himself for the lost look on his brother's face, automatically taking a step towards him and then freezing as Dean staggered back several steps.

"Dean?" Sam's voice was barely above a whisper as he held a shaking hand out to Dean, praying that he would take it. But Dean simply moved around him cautiously, never getting within arms reach. Cearnach placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and Sam couldn't help the small shudder that wracked his body.

"It will be okay Sam." His friend whispered too softly for human hearing before steering him towards the kitchen.

Dean felt like his mind was caught in a fog as he watched the two men enter the house. He didn't respond to the greeting at all, he couldn't. He felt his hands ball into fists, not sure who he was most angry at but Bobby had been very clear that hitting anyone would not help things at all and could actually get them both killed so he held still as the one that looked like Sam stepped into the spell circle. All he could do was stare as the figure from his nightmares was revealed. He swallowed hard as he stared at the glowing figure across the room, not really listening to what was being said. Now that he could really look without a fight or head injury interfering he could see the similarities to his Sammy and that scared him. Was this really his baby brother?

Dean honestly didn't know what to think or feel. He was angry and scared and thankful all at once and it was just too much. Bobby's voice startled him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see the three of them heading for the kitchen. But as the Sam creature stepped towards him he went to move away only to stagger as he couldn't quite get his footing. He stared as a shaking hand was extended towards him even as his name was whispered but he just couldn't do it. He moved cautiously around the two beings and slipped into the kitchen without turning his back on them. He sat down mechanically beside Bobby, leaving the chairs opposite for the other two.

"So start explaining." Sam was surprised to see some sympathy in the old hunters eyes as he asked for the explanation and that gave him hope that Bobby really believed he was Sam.

"When I was at Stanford I went on a hunt, werewolf. I got it but it managed to do a number on me and I passed out from blood loss. Cearnach found me nearly dead and took me back to his place. When I woke up three days later my injuries were almost healed thanks to his skills and magic. I..." Sam looked at Cearnach for help and the older man took over.

"I'd been after the werewolf myself and was very surprised to find it dead not far from a dying human. It wasn't until I was at Sam's side that I realised he wasn't as human as he appeared. I burnt the corpse and then took Samuel with me. He nearly died several times over those three days but he pulled through. When he woke up he was understandably rather suspicious of me but accepted my help since he was still too weak to do much by himself. Once he was settled comfortably I shocked him rather well by asking why he was out hunting a werewolf alone. Listening to him try and deny it was rather amusing." That comment earnt him a glare from Sam and a muffled laugh from Bobby. Dean remained silent.  
"When he realised it had only been three days Sam was rather wary like any good hunter should be and confronted him. So I told him what I was and that I had been out hunting the werewolf myself."

"That wasn't too hard to accept, I'd read about the Fey before so I was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. It was when Cearnach asked why I was pretending to be human that things got...interesting."

"You threw a fit Sam." Cearnach corrected only to get elbowed for his troubles.

"I did not. I just did what anyone would do and refused to believe you when I knew I was human. Okay I flat out refused to listen and insisted you take me to a hospital but that does not count as a fit."

"To prove what I was saying we had to do a lot of digging. Since Sam's earliest memories were of your family we ended up getting his birth records and that is where we learnt the truth." Cearnach explained and then looked at Sam to continue.

"There are two birth certificates for the day I was born. One has a death certificate dated only seconds after birth and the other is mine. The first one lists Mary and John Winchester as parents but doesn't name the child, guess they didn't see a point putting a name down for the dead child." Sam explained softly and then stopped, refusing to look up.

"From what we gathered a newborn had been abandoned at the hospital not even an hour before the Winchester's arrived. When their baby was born dead someone decided to switch the babies for a reason we will never know." Cearnach picked up where Sam had left off.

"But why was he abandoned in the first place?" Bobby asked.

"Twenty three years ago there was a period of...unrest in the courts. Without knowing who his birth parents are it's impossible to be certain but it would have been to protect him. Either because they were implicated in the troubles or because they broke the rules and had a child of both courts. Unless Sam shows definite traits from both courts or his parents suddenly show up there is no way to know."

"Is that why you haven't gone to one of these courts?" Bobby asked, knowing Dean needed to hear the answer.

"No. I've never considered leaving."

"Why not?" Dean's question earnt him some surprised looks but at least he'd finally spoken.

"Because this is my home and the only family I've ever known. It doesn't matter to me who gave birth to me, you're my family Dean. Only one I want." Sam admitted quietly, trying to catch Dean's gaze but his brother didn't look at him. Dean stood up and headed outside but when Sam went to follow Bobby placed a restraining hand on him. Sam looked at him in surprise and hope and Bobby smiled at him.

"Give him time boy. Your brother may be pig headed but he loves you." With that Bobby followed Dean outside and Sam sank back into his chair out of shock. Bobby believed him and still cared about him. He looked over at Cearnach and grinned. Maybe, just maybe it would all work out.

_TBC..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Still not mine._

**Chapter 4**

Dean sat on Bobby's porch staring out at the rows of wrecks. Everything had changed so fast he just didn't know what to think or feel. Sam, his Sammy, wasn't his brother, wasn't even human. Had his Dad known? He didn't think so; his warning seemed to deal more with what the demon was planning than something like this. Part of him wanted to go back inside and never let Sam out of his sight again but another part wanted to run as far and as fast as he could from Sam.

Bobby watched Dean silently, knowing the young man was struggling with everything he had learnt. He wished there was something he could do to make it easier on him but there wasn't. It was weird but after seeing him and then hearing his story he knew the boy was still the Sam they knew. All they had to do now was convince Dean of that.

"Nice view." Dean shot him a glare for his comment as Bobby eased himself down beside the younger hunter.  
"You doing okay?" That got a bitter laugh.

"Okay? How can I be okay Bobby? My whole life my one job has been to protect my little brother. Except he isn't my brother and he doesn't need my protection. I stabbed him Bobby and all he was trying to do was make sure I was okay. How can he forgive what I did, what I said? But he kept this from me for over a year Bobby. He knew we weren't...that he was...and he never even hinted. Why didn't he tell me?"

"Because I was scared I'd lose you." Dean turned to see Sam standing in the doorway.  
"With the way Dad raised us...I was scared and I couldn't watch you turn away. You're my big brother, the one person that's always been there for me and I didn't want to risk it. I'm so sorry; I never meant to hurt you." Neither brother had noticed when Bobby slipped back inside while Sam was talking. Sam took a step towards Dean and then another when Dean didn't move. Sam was careful to move slowly as he sat down beside Dean on the step.  
"Please don't send me away." Sam begged and Dean finally looked him in the eye.

Dean swallowed hard, all he could see was his Sammy in those familiar hazel eyes. His little brother was scared and for once it was him that had put that fear there. With that realisation his defences broke and he wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders, pulling him in so their foreheads touched.

"No more secrets Sammy." Dean stated hoarsely and he felt Sam nod in answer.

"Promise." For once he didn't protest the nickname, he was too happy to hear it again, to know that Dean had accepted him. Not that he believed everything between them had been resolved but it was a start.

--------------------------------------

"You know that's eavesdropping?" Bobby turned to face Sam's friend at the man's comment.

"With those two it's a good idea to watch in case they come to blows." He answered.

"Hmmm." Bobby studied the older Fey. To think they were thought of as pretty much being only a myth and yet he had known one for years and had another sitting at his kitchen table.  
"And your opinion on Samuel's true heritage?" Cearnach's voice was bland but Bobby could hear the concern despite how well hidden it was.

"He's still Sam Winchester as far as I'm concerned." Bobby answered gruffly and the blonde smiled.

"Good. He needs his family and you're part of that. Though there is something I need to tell you and you can't tell either of them."

"I won't keep anything harmful from them." Bobby stated and Cearnach nodded.

"It's not but I won't be staying, Sam no longer needs me no matter what he may think and someone around him needs to know."

--------------------------------

Sam smiled as Dean took the offered beer from him and then sat beside his brother again.

"Not having one?" Dean asked and Sam shrugged.

"I, um, can't get even slightly buzzed form it anymore and actually it tastes kind of bad now. I can still drink it but." Sam shrugged and Dean frowned.

"Well that sucks." Dean drank some more, discreetly watching Sam from the corner of his eye.

"Dude you're staring." Okay so maybe he wasn't being that discreet.

"Where I...is it okay?" Dean motioned towards Sam's stomach with his bottle.

"Not a mark, it was healed before the knife was even away from me. I'm pretty hard to kill now." Sam admitted quietly and Dean nodded.

"Good to know. Don't think it means you're taking point on hunts though." Dean grumbled and Sam flashed him a brilliant smile.

"Whatever you say Dean." They sat in silence for a while.

"So...any visions? Hints of where to next?" Dean watched as Sam frowned.  
"Sam?"

"I haven't had a vision since...since I cracked the spells." Sam answered slowly.

"Not even a dream?" Dean was surprised but happy. Did that mean Sam was safe now from what their Dad had feared?

"Nothing. I've been so busy practising with my powers I didn't even notice."

"We'll be talking about those later." Dean stated and Sam nodded, he'd promised no more secrets after all.

"Come on, maybe Cearnach or Bobby will have an idea." Sam stood and held a hand out. Dean sighed but held his up and let Sam pull him up; surprised by the ease with which Sam did so. Seeing his surprise Sam smirked.  
"Want me to toss the Impala?"

"You could?" Dean's jaw pretty much dropped though he tried to cover it immediately.

"Yeah, super strength is all part of being Sidhe. Come on."

---------------------------------------

"Tell me everything you know about this demon." Cearnach demanded and even Dean could see the concern in his eyes.

"When I was six months old he killed out mom in my nursery. Pinned her to the ceiling above my crib, slashed her stomach open and then burnt her. Year and a half ago he did the same thing to my girlfriend Jess. He has yellow eyes and isn't bothered by Holy Water. Did a pretty good job of pinning us to walls and tearing up Dean's insides while it was possessing Dad. We think...we think Dad made a deal with it to save Dean. It has a daughter we call Meg." Sam looked at Dean to see if he'd missed anything.

"Pretty sure it has the colt now. And it seems to want Sam pretty badly. Dad...before he died Dad said...that if I couldn't save Sam I'd have to kill him." Sam went white at that and Dean looked away.

"What? Why?" Sam's hands were shaking slightly.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because if I told you it would make it real! And there was no way I'd have to do it anyway. That bastard is not getting you Sam." Dean answered back and Sam slumped in his chair.

"I think I know which demon you're talking about and if that's the case I know why you haven't had any visions." All attention was on Cearnach.  
"His name is Azazel and he's pretty high up there in the hierarchy. It also means it's a good thing you're Sidhe Sam or you would be in big trouble. See Azazel picks certain children every few generations, those he thinks show promise and then he feeds them his blood when they are six months old. If interrupted whoever finds him dies the way your mother did." Sam fell off his chair in shock, interrupting Cearnach's explanation.

"Sammy?" Dean was at his side instantly and Bobby was very happy to see that Dean had accepted Sam so quickly after everything had been explained.

"That thing fed me its blood?" Sam gasped out and Cearnach nodded.

"That's why I said you're lucky to be Sidhe. With the spells still new and at full strength he must have thought you were human or he would have just killed you. As long as the spells kept your Sidhe blood hidden his blood was free to float around and serve its purpose but once the spells were cracked your Sidhe blood would have attacked it and burnt it out. To my knowledge no one knows what his plans are or why he chooses the children he does except that one of the parents had to have made a deal ten years before hand. Whatever he wanted you for Sam can't happen, he has no hold on you now. But that doesn't mean he's not dangerous. He may try to kill you now that you're not one of his chosen. You need to be careful, even once all your powers have been mastered he will still be far more powerful than you. Understand?" Cearnach did not like this development but there was not much he could do other than try to find more information for them and hope they took his warning seriously.

"I understand. I don't plan to go toe to toe with him ever, not without the colt." Sam said and Cearnach nodded.

"How do you know so much about him?" Dean asked as he finally stopped hovering over Sam.

"I'm a lot older than I look Dean and the Fey have always kept an eye on the higher ranked demons. Our Courts may not be a part of your realm but they are still linked to it and we do not like demons. Azazel has been doing this for a long time, we've had time to gather information but we still don't know what his end purpose is."

----------------------------------

"You're leaving." Cearnach closed his eyes at the pain he heard in Sam's voice but this was what had to happen.

"You have your family back Sam and there is nothing left for me to teach you. The rest of your powers will reveal themselves in time and their use will be instinctive." He explained calmly, not wanting Sam to know how much leaving him hurt.

"That's it! But...what about?" Cearnach took a deep breath and finally turned to face Sam.

"We both knew what we were getting into Samuel. You're other half is out there and mine is dead. What we had was nothing more than comfort and companionship." Cearnach got into the car and started the engine.

"You're leaving, even if I showed up at the apartment it would be empty wouldn't it?"

"Goodbye Samuel." Sam stumbled back from the car as Cearnach floored the accelerator.

---------------------------

"You okay?" Sam turned to look at Dean and then nodded.

"Guess I thought he'd stay. There's still so much I don't know." Sam admitted quietly.

"You'll figure it out geek boy. You always do." Sam gave him a grateful smile and Dean smiled back.  
"You don't have to wear that glamour thing all the time if you don't want to. Not like you have to hide from me or Bobby." Dean offered him that even though seeing Sam like that made him uncomfortable he wanted Sam to know he was trying. Sam just smiled and shook his head.

"We wear glamour for a reason Dean. Didn't you notice Bobby's reaction when I was in the circle? I don't need you two so bespelled you can't think."

"Huh. I didn't notice anything. I mean sure you look different and glow but bespelled?" Dean shot him a puzzled look and Sam frowned.

"You mean it didn't affect you?" But how?

"Not that I noticed. Try again, see if it was a one off thing? Might be important later on." Dean asked and Sam nodded slowly.

"Okay, but the instant you start reacting it goes back on." Dean nodded and Sam closed his eye, focusing on his magic. He opened them once he felt it slip from his skin. He watched Dean carefully as the older man stared at him.  
"Dean?"

"You glow, kind of like a giant sized nightlight."

"Dean! You don't feel like falling at my feet or doing anything I ask?" Sam shifted nervously.

"Nope. Think you're broken?"

"From Bobby's reaction earlier hardly. You don't feel anything?"

"Well....don't take this the wrong way or anything but um.., you're beautiful. And that sounds so wrong." Dean shook his head and Sam laughed.

"So apparently you're immune to me, that's good to know."

"Yeah. So about those powers we were going to talk about?"

_TBC..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Never has been and never will be mine._

**Chapter 5**

Sam fidgeted slightly and Dean shot him a look. He didn't like the fact that discussing his powers was making Sam nervous. Just what could he do?

"Sam?"

"Okay. Well, you know I'm really strong and hard to kill. Glamour means I can pretty much look however I want." Sam paused and Dean looked at him curiously. Sam could look however he wanted? That could be very useful on hunts.  
"I can create illusions too but they're not very good yet. Cearnach said they'll get better the more I practice."

"Illusions like what?" Dean asked and Sam closed his eyes in concentration. He opened them and grinned at Dean.  
"What?"

"Take a look." He turned Dean around so that his brother could see his reflection in a small mirror Bobby had hanging on a wall for some reason and then burst out laughing at Dean's horrified look.  
"So...should I call you Deana now?"

"Not funny, very useful but not funny Sam. Stop it please?" Sam smiled and dropped the illusion much to Dean's relief.

"You know what it means? We don't have to be on the run anymore Dean. With fake ids and a new look we don't have to worry about the police while working a job. We could even take a vacation at some point without worrying." Sam offered hesitantly and Dean grinned.

"Not a bad idea. Anything else?"

"Not yet. Those are just the basic powers. I should develop family based ones within the next few years. Technically they should have appeared during puberty but the containment spells were still intact so...depending on what powers I develop it could get a bit odd."

"We'll deal with any oddness that shows up just like we dealt with your visions." Dean told him and Sam nodded. He was glad that Dean was being so accepting of what he was. He didn't know what had made Dean acknowledge that he was Sam and still pretty much the same person he'd always known but he was glad it had happened. He shuffled closer to Dean while trying to look like he wasn't doing anything but Dean still caught him and raised an eyebrow. Sam looked down.  
"Sammy? Everything okay?" Sam nodded and Dean sighed.  
"Sam."

"It's nothing Dean." Sam tried to assure him.

"Thought we agreed on no more secrets?" Sam flushed in embarrassment.  
"Sam please."

"Dean I...I don't know how to." Sam admitted. He knew Dean hated what he termed chick-flicks and to find out how much Sam needed something that would fit in that category?

"Just tell me." Dean insisted.

"Fey are very...tactile beings. We need touch, a lot Dean. It's like this craving, I need contact and it...it almost hurts not to have it." Dean's eyes were wide as he stared at him.

"What sort of contact?" Why did this seem worse than learning Sam had powers and stuff now? He really wasn't big on physical contact beyond the playful hits and shoves that naturally occurred between siblings. Okay the occasional quick hug when Sam really needed it wasn't too bad either but Sam craving contact?

"Skin on skin. Hugs are really good but sitting so that our arms brush helps. I'm sorry Dean, I won't push this on you, I can deal."

"But you crave it and you said it's almost painful." Dean wanted to be certain about that and Sam nodded. He may hate chick-flick moments but he was not letting Sam live with that craving. Sam stiffened and then relaxed totally as Dean hesitantly hugged him close. He brought his arms up to return the embrace, enjoying the feeling of being protected that always came with Dean's infrequent hugs.  
"You need it then you get it, simple as that." Dean stated firmly and Sam curled into him, smiling up at him in thanks.

"Everything alright?" Dean tensed at Bobby's question but didn't release Sam.

"Everything's fine Bobby. Turns out Sam's a bit more of a girl than even I thought though." Sam hit him lightly, pulling away.

"Jerk. Just another species quirk Bobby. Sorry."

"You've got nothing to be sorry about Sam. You, uh, don't need to hug everyone do you?" The brother's stared at Bobby and then burst out laughing at the look on his face.

"Don't worry Bobby you're safe." As Bobby relaxed Sam grinned.  
"For now."

-------------------------------------------

Dean stood and stretched. They'd gone back inside a few hours ago and Bobby had grilled up some steaks for dinner. Sam had stared mournfully at their beers but had stuck to water. He'd have to do something about finding some sort of alcohol that Sam would like and could help him relax a little. It was no fun if he couldn't get Sammy drunk anymore. But it was now nearing midnight and he was exhausted. From the way Sam was slumping in his chair he was too.

"Come on, time to get some sleep." Dean told him and Sam looked up at him uncertainly. Dean frowned at Sam's expression and tilted his head, silently asking for an explanation.

"Where am I sleeping?" Sam asked and Dean swallowed. He knew he'd hurt Sam by refusing to listen and then backing away when Sam had arrived. Not to mention he had tried to gut his baby brother so really Sam's uncertainty did kind of make sense. While Dean had shown he still cared and all by hugging Sam during the day that didn't mean he trusted him to sleep in the same room and Sam knew that.

"Where you always sleep." Dean said simply and held out his hand. Sam took his hand and Dean pulled him to his feet.  
"Get going, I want to get an early start tomorrow. There's a hunt in Ohio that's just waiting for us."

Sam smiled and grabbed his bag, following Dean up the stairs and into the bedroom they always shared when at Bobby's. Dean's things were on the bed closest to the door as usual and Sam eagerly sat on the bed farthest from the door. He felt like dancing at the fact that Dean really trusted him to sleep in the same room. Sure Dean would have a weapon under his pillow but it wouldn't stop Sam if he tried anything. This was where he belonged, yes he missed Cearnach but he had missed Dean more over the last few days. They took turns in the bathroom and then crawled into bed.

"Night Dean." Sam called softly.

"Goodnight Sam." Dean answered and then they were silent.

When Bobby silently checked on them a few hours later he smiled at seeing the two fast asleep facing each other, Dean's arm outstretched towards his brother.

-----------------------------

Dean watched Sam from the corner of his eye as he drove down the freeway. Sam was smiling and looking out at the scenery, looking utterly content to be exactly where he was. And it made Dean feel sick when he thought of how his actions could have ended this. Right beside him in the Impala was where Sam belonged and yet he had almost driven him away by refusing to give him a chance. If only he had listened back at the hotel a lot of pain could have been avoided. But he knew that he had needed the time to think things through. And he had. Dean had spent the time after Bobby had sobered him up thinking about Sam's actions and they had all been just so Sam that he had started to believe Sam was Sam before it had been confirmed. He'd been scared though, scared that this new Sam wouldn't need him anymore but it was just the opposite. Sam needed him, he could see it in the way Sam watched him and the way he stayed so close all the time. And Dean couldn't bring himself to demand some personal space, not after what had happened.

Sam's not being human did freak him out a little. After all they'd never run into anything non-human that was friendly but all he had to do was look into Sam's eyes to see that his brother would never hurt him or any innocent. And knowing that Sam was harder to kill was a relief with how many times the kid had nearly ended up dead on a hunt. The powers Sam was meant to develop was a bit of a worry but they'd get through it just like they had when the dreams had started. That was one major relief in all this, that Sam's Sidhe blood protected him from the demon.

Dean wished their Dad knew, it would have been a relief to John to know Sam wasn't going to go dark side on them. But could John Winchester have dealt with the fact that Sam wasn't his son or human? The demon had targeted the wrong kid and for that Mary Winchester had died. So maybe it was better that their Dad had never known.

"So what's this hunt about?" Sam turned to face him and Dean grinned.

"One really nasty spirit by the looks of it. This thing's killed three families over the last ten years and guess what?"

"The house was just sold again?" Sam asked, grinning back.

"Bingo. It usually takes up to a week before things start getting real dangerous so we have a bit of time for you to do your thing geek."

"I'm not a geek."

"Okay fine you're an encyclopaedia of weirdness." Dean grinned as Sam mock glared at him, both brother's enjoying the return to normal.

------------------------------

Dean slipped a hand under his pillow, going for his knife as he felt the edge of his bed dip.

"It's me Dean." Sam's soft voice made him open his eyes and stare at his brother as he let go of the knife.  
"Can I sleep with you?" Looking at Sam he couldn't say no so he pulled the covers back in silent agreement. Sam slipped in beside him, curling up against him. Dean frowned as he felt the near undetectable tremors racking Sam's body. Without a thought he pulled Sam closer, wrapping an arm around him and Sam slowly started to relax.

"Nightmare?" Dean's voice was gruff form sleep but still worried sounding. Sam shook his head and tried to curl closer. Dean sighed as he realised what was going on.  
"Sammy I told you its okay if you need it. Try to get some sleep, I'm not going anywhere." He held Sam as the young Fey slowly relaxed and then drifted off to sleep. Once he was deeply asleep Dean finally relaxed enough to sleep himself.

When Sam woke up it was to see bright sunlight through the gap in the motel's curtains and to find Dean wrapped around him. He smiled contentedly and let his eyes drift shut again. He half wondered if Dean would let him do that every night. If he could he probably wouldn't want to touch Dean as much during the day and he knew being touched in public made Dean self-conscious. He smiled as Dean's arms tightened around him, it was nice to be able to just relax in bed for once even though Dean probably wanted to get on the road he wasn't going to wake him. Dean had been through a lot the last week and Sam knew he needed more sleep. He frowned slightly as his thoughts drifted over the way things had gone with Dean. First Dean was immune to seeing him without his glamour and now Sam found himself craving Dean's touch far more than he had been needing physical contact before they had met back up. Something was definitely up but he didn't know what. Was it part of being family even if it wasn't by blood? Deciding he was too comfortable to be thinking about it at the moment he let himself drift back off to sleep.

Dean woke up to find himself wrapped around Sam and his brother still fast asleep. He raised his head to see that according to the clock it was nearly midday. That was a big shock. He couldn't remember Sam sleeping so long without a nightmare since he'd picked him up from Stanford. And he'd slept just as long. Looking down at Sam's peaceful features he found himself not wanting to wake him. Who knew when Sam would next get such a restful sleep. They still had time before the spirit would become violent if it stuck to its pattern so a late start or even leaving tomorrow wouldn't really hurt.

Dean's thoughts wandered over the events of the last couple of days and got stuck on one thing, his lack of reaction to seeing Sam in his, well, natural form and his thoughts on said form. He couldn't believe he'd called Sam beautiful but it was the truth. Sam had always had a sort of boyish charm and used with his puppy eyes his looks usually had people wanting to help but now...his beauty was inhuman but at the same time still human. He was still Sam but more Sam and that didn't make sense even in his own head. It was like someone had taken Sam's best features and enhanced them, refining them beyond the human normal. His eyes had always been intense and something that caught people's attention when am wasn't hiding them behind his hair. And now they were even more compelling with their rings of colour and they way they seemed to glow faintly. They had scared him at first, a sign that he was not his Sam but now...now they were simply a part of Sam.

Dean relaxed his hold as Sam began to stir in his hold. Hazel eyes blinked open and Sam smiled at him. Dean smiled back, knowing if he didn't that Sam would worry he had done something wrong. He slowly released Sam and rolled out of bed, heading for the bathroom to relieve his bladder. When he was done he came out to find Sam sitting up in bed with his arms wrapped around his legs.

"You okay?" Dean asked as he began to pack his things. Sam shrugged listlessly.  
"Sam?"

"I'm sorry about last night." Sam started and Dean held up a hand.

"Stop right there Sam. I told you if you need contact then you'll get it. I know I'm not the best at that but...I'm trying to learn how. I want to help you Sam. I just need to get used to it but I won't turn you away. Understood?" Dean asked as he sat in front of a surprised Sam. A brilliant smile slowly spread across Sam's face and he nodded.

"Understood."

"Good, now get packing. We're late getting started and I want to get going." Dean stood up and went back to his own packing.

_TBC..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Still don't own them.  
Thyanks for the power suggestions. I still haven't fully decided so keep them coming.  
__Now have a timeline. The first chapters took the place of Croatoan and Hunted._

**Chapter 6**

"Welcome to Canton Ohio, home of the NFL Pro Football Hall of Fame." Dean announced as they entered the city.

"It's also home to the National First Ladies Library and Research Center." Sam added with a grin. Dean gave an annoyed huff and turned the radio up. Sam just smiled and continued to go through their research.  
"So we have three days to solve this before we run the risk of people getting hurt. The house was bought by the Long family, husband, wife and two young children. So three families killed over ten years, the last owners before that started were the...Masons. Husband, wife and two young children. All reported dead but there's no definite cause listed. So it could be any or all of them. Salting and burning four graves without being caught is going to be tough."

"If we're lucky the spirit will show up when we're digging and then we won't have to dig them all up." Dean pointed out cheerfully.

"You're enjoying this?" Sam stared at Dean.

"Well yeah. We're out here hunting down an evil spirit. This is what we do Sammy." Dean grinned and Sam laughed.  
"And remember, just because you're...sturdier does not mean I'm letting you lead."

---------------------------------

Dean watched as Sam was sent flying across the graveyard only to slam through a headstone. To his relief Sam was instantly back on his feet, shotgun raised. Dean forced himself to keep digging; Sam knew what he was doing. At least they knew they had the right grave now, all he had to do was salt and burn dear Mr. Mason.

"Dean!" His head shot up at Sam's scream but it was too late. The spirit lifted him right out of the grave and then Dean was following the same path Sam had earlier. Except he wasn't immortal.

Sam watched his brother go down and not get back up, rage flooding his body and stripping him of his glamour as it brought his powers to the surface. The spirit actually looked surprised to see him glowing in the moonlight. Sam focused all his rage on the spirit and it began to squirm and wail before it suddenly compressed and then vanished. Sam dropped a match into the open grave as he ran past, dropping to his knees beside Dean's still form. He gently ran his hands over Dean's body, searching for injuries. He swallowed as his fingers came away bloody, from the exact same spot as when he'd been hurt in the vampire nest. Sam cradled Dean to his chest and ran for the Impala.

----------------------------

Sam nearly knocked the door to the room off its hinges as he ran into the room. He gently lowered Dean to the bed and then began cleaning his wound. Sam was trying desperately not to panic as the blood continued to flow no matter what he did.

"Dean you need to wake up. Come on Dean don't do this." Sam pleaded but Dean didn't even twitch. Sam's head dropped to rest on Dean's chest and he listened intently to the sound of his heartbeat. He'd have to take Dean to a hospital, use a small glamour to alter their features and fake ids. He went to take his hands from the wound and his hands brushed through the blood again, only this time something happened.

Sam raised his head only to stare in awe as a soft golden light surrounded his hands and the back of Dean's head. Sam watched as colour slowly flooded back into pale cheeks and Dean's breathing became easier. He was so busy watching that he failed to notice his own increasing weakness and so was caught completely unaware when his vision went black.

Dean lay still under the weight pinning him to what felt like a bed. Since the weight was breathing he figured it was a person, one that wasn't moving. He cracked an eye open and then went to sit up as he recognised the hair style but Sam's weight held him down. He managed to get an arm free and felt Sam's body for injuries but didn't find any so he tried shaking his shoulder.

"Sam? Sammy come on dude, this isn't funny. Time to wake up Sasquatch." Dean's worry went up several notches when there was no response and he tried to remember what had happened. He frowned as he slowly remembered the graveyard, Mr. Mason showing up and Sam holding his own and then...Sam screaming his name, a feeling of weightlessness and then pain. Okay so he'd gotten hurt and Sam had had to drag his sorry ass back to the motel. That didn't explain why he felt fine and Sam was out cold though. At least his glamour was still in place, that would be hard to explain if anyone had seen them. Dean tried a few more times to dislodge Sam but he couldn't get the leverage so he settled in to wait for the Fey to wake since he couldn't even reach a phone. It wasn't long before Dean drifted off to sleep, his body still tired from the healing and previous fight.

Sam groaned and opened his eyes to find himself sprawled over Dean. He jerked as he remembered what had happened, a hand going to check Dean's pulse. He grinned as Dean's eyes snapped open and his hand came up in defence only to drop as he saw Sam.

"You okay?" Dean's voice was rough but Sam was happy to hear it.

"I'm not the one who looked like he was dying form a head injury." Sam answered, unable to stop smiling even if he was still very tired.

"No, you're the one I found passed out on top of me and refused to wake up. You're too heavy for me to get you off at this angle so I've been stuck waiting for you to wake up. Couldn't even reach a phone to call for help. So are you okay?" Dean frowned in concern and Sam rolled off him onto the bed.

"Just tired. I um, think I got a new power, maybe two." Sam admitted softly.

"Really?" Dean rolled so they were facing each other.

"Not wondering what happened to your injuries? I had my hands on your head and there was this glow and you started looking better, then I passed out." Sam explained and Dean thought it over.

"Very useful, as long as you can get past the passing out part. That could be dangerous. So what's the second?" Sam relaxed at Dean's reaction.

"Not sure. I did something to Mr. Mason though after you were knocked out. I was just so mad and then he sort of started acting like he was in pain, before he sort of collapsed in on himself and vanished. Looked weird and painful. I dropped a match in the grave anyway just in case."

"Okay that one's really useful if we can figure out what you did. Imagine being able to take out spirits without all the digging!" Sam chuckled; trust Dean to point that out.  
"What? You know you hate digging."

-----------------------------------

"So where to next?" Sam asked as he joined Dean in the diner's booth.

"How does Milwaukee sound?" Dean passed him the paper.  
"Two robberies, same M.O. and everything. Looks like it could be our thing." Sam read through the article as he ate his pancakes.

"Sounds good."

"Milwaukee it is."

--------------------------

"Why do the cops always have to take the tapes?" Dean grumbled and Sam smiled.

"Evidence Dean. The first robbery, a security guard was beaten we should talk to him; see if his story is the same as the one we got from the jewellery store." Sam studied the house numbers.  
"This is it."

"Ugh, friggin' cops." Sam smiled as Dean couldn't help but continue to complain.

"They're just doing their job." Sam soothed but Dean scowled.

"No, they're doing _our_ job, only they don't know it, so they suck at it. Talk to me about this bank." Dean said as they walked up to the house.

"Milwaukee National Trust –- it was hit about a month ago." Sam told him.  
"Inside job, long-time employee, the never-in-a-million-years type. Dude robs the bank then goes home and supposedly commits suicide."

"And this guy, Resnick –- he was a security guard on duty?"

"Yeah. He was actually beaten unconscious by the teller who heisted the place."

"God…"

"Yeah. Mr. Resnick? Ronald Resnick?" Sam called as Dean knocked on the door. A bright porch light almost blinded them.

"Son of a…" Dean threw a hand up to shield his eyes for a second.

"FBI, Mr. Resnick." Sam called out as the man approached.

"Let me see the badge." They placed their badges against the glass.  
"I already gave my statement to the police."

"Yeah, listen, Ronald. There's just some things about your statement we wanted to get some clarification on." Dean replied.

--------------------

"Man, that has got to be the kicker, straight up. You tell that poor son of a bitch that -- what did you say? Remand the tapes that he copied? Classified evidence of an ongoing investigation? That's messed up." Dean said as he slumped back on his bed, watching Sam as he dropped his glamour. He'd gotten used to the different features and the soft glow of Sam's skin didn't bother him anymore.

"What, are you pissed at me or something?" Sam asked as he set the tape up.

"No, I just think it's a little creepy of how good of a Fed you are. Come on, we could've at least thrown the guy a bone. He did some pretty good legwork here." Dean shrugged and Sam turned to stare at him.

"Mandroid?" Sam scoffed, turning back to the VCR.

"Except for the mandroid part. I liked him. He's not that different from you and me. People think we're crazy."

"Yeah, except he's not a hunter, Dean. He's just a guy who stumbled onto something real. If he were to go up against this thing, he'd get torn apart. Better to stay in the dark and stay alive." Sam started the tape.

"Yeah, I guess." Sam wasn't listening as he stopped the tape, pausing it on Juan and his silver eyes.

"Shape shifter. Just like back in St. Louis. Same retinal reaction to video." Sam stated.

"Eyes flare at the camera. I hate those freakin' things." Dean complained and Sam looked at him.

"You think I don't?"

"Yeah, well, one didn't turn into you and frame you for murder." Dean sketched as he talked, drawing out a pattern on a map of the city.

"Look, if the shifter's anything like the one we killed in Missouri..." Sam trailed off.

"Then Ronald's right. All right, they like to layer up underground, preferably the sewer. Now, all the robberies have been connected so far, right?"

"Yeah." Sam shifted in his seat and Dean held his arm out, letting Sam settle in at his side. In private like they were the action barely registered with Dean anymore. He'd adapted very fast to Sam's need for physical contact. The second bed was pretty much for show and a force of habit.

"To the sewer main layout." Dean pointed to the map.  
"There's one more bank lined up on that same sewer main."

"So tomorrow?" Sam asked as he curled closer.

"Tomorrow." Dean replied. He smiled as Sam dropped off to sleep, carefully removing the map and then turning off the lamp. Dean froze as he found himself running his fingers through Sam's hair and then shrugged it off. Not like Sam was awake to know about it and the memories of St. Louis, of seeing himself trying to choke the life out of Sam, always made him want to make sure Sammy was okay. He was not going to let Sam out of his sight tomorrow, there was no way another shape shifter was getting close to him.

----------------------------

"Now, there's only one way in or out of here, and I chained it up. So nobody's leaving, you understand?" Ronald was yelling as Dean and Sam made it back into the main room.

"Hey, buddy? Calm down. Just calm down." Dean called out, trying to defuse the situation.

"What? _You_?! Get on the floor, now!" Ronald looked completely shocked to see them and Sam couldn't blame him. It was annoying that he had figured out the pattern as well though since it made their job harder.

"Okay, we're doing that." Dean assured him as they got to their knees.  
"Just don't shoot anybody, especially us."

"I knew it. As soon as you two left. You ain't FBI. Who are you? Who you working for, huh? The Men in Black? You workin' for the mandroid?!" Ronald asked and Sam fought the urge to roll his eyes. Paranoid human. Sam blinked at that thought but pushed it aside since he was more worried about Dean being shot. Though if it came to it he would shield the older man with his own body.

"We're not working for the mandroid!" Sam tried in his calmest voice.

"You, shut up! I ain't talking to you, I don't like you!" Dean shot him a smirk and Sam grimaced.

"Fair enough." The endured being frisked though Sam glared at Dean for actually being armed even if it was just a knife.

"Think you can mojo him or something? We need to get to the manager." Dean hissed at him and Sam shook his head.

"I could drop my glamour but all that will do is expose the supernatural on camera worse than that shape shifter has though everyone in here would be willing to do as I say." Sam answered back quietly.

"What about those illusions? Could you distract him long enough for us to disarm him?"

"Maybe. But that won't help with the shape shifter." Sam shifted nervously. He wasn't that confident in his illusion skills, sure changing Dean so he looked like a girl for a bit hadn't been hard but there had been no pressure either. Sam suddenly went still and tilted his head, listening intensely.

"What?"

"Police. They're outside and there's a lot of them."

"Just when you think things can't get worse. Can you change us just enough that we can pass as simply looking similar to ourselves?" Sam nodded in answer to Dean's question.

"But we'll have to split up and answer to different names or it'll look really suspicious and it's not like I can change or DNA or fingerprints so be careful." Sam closed his eyes and Dean felt the now familiar flow of Sam's magic. Sam opened his eyes and nodded.

--------------------------

"This is Special Agent Victor Henricksen."

"Yeah, listen, I'm not really in a negotiating mood right now, so..." Dean wasn't really paying attention to the agent on the other end of the line.

"Good, me neither. It's my job to bring you in. Alive's a bonus but not necessary." That got Dean's attention rather quickly.

"Whoa. That's kind of harsh for a Federal Agent, don't you think?" He frowned, that was not good news.

"Well, you're not the typical suspect, are you, Dean? I want you and Sam out here, unarmed, or we come in. And yes, I know about Sam, too –- Bonnie to your Clyde." Dean's jaw almost dropped as the4 Agent said their names. How did he know them? But with Sam's illusion on him and Sam having altered his own glamour...

"Look Agent Henricksen, I have no clue what you're talking about. My name is Andrew and the only person I was here with your police friends shot. So sorry but you've got the wrong guy. Now if you'll excuse me I'm kind of busy at the moment." Dean hung up on the man and leant against the wall. Some Fed knowing their names was not a good thing. Bluffing would only get them so far, especially once they took fingerprints. So they had to get out without being arrested.

------------------------------

Dean put a hand on Sam's back as he closed his eyes. Suddenly 'Andrew' came around a corner only to be gunned down by the SWAT team when he raised his own gun. Another figure walked into the room, hands up as much as they could be while helping one of the banks employees. He was quickly taken into custody. Dean could only watch as Sam began to sweat, the strain of holding the illusion and making them solid was taking its toll but it needed to last long enough for the police to leave the bank. Dean wished they would hurry up, squishing the two of them into a ventilation duct was not fun but it was the only place to hide where they would have a relatively clear view of things.

They waited ten minutes after the last person had left to leave the duct, Dean having to help a clearly exhausted Sam down and then they headed for the back of the building. No point getting caught when they were almost clear.

"How long till my body and your double vanish?" Dean asked softly, thankful the cameras were still out.

"Not long. Sorry." Sam panted.

"Hey, you're doing great Sammy. If it weren't for you we'd be in big trouble right now. Though I'd love to see Henricksen's face when they vanish."

"I'd rather be several states away Dean." Sam let Dean help him into the car and then they left, thankful that they had already checked out of their motel.  
"Think he'll still pin this on us with no real evidence since anyone who studies the video closely will see it isn't us?"

"Don't know, but he strikes me as the type that might."

"Great."

_TBC..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Still not mine.  
__Reviews for all my latest posts have been nearly non-existent, have people lost interest in them? Reviews=inspiration people. No point posting if no one's reading. _

**Chapter 7**

Dean snapped awake at the first whimper. He frowned and rolled over to see Sam's face. He'd thought Sam was over the nightmares, he hadn't had one since the whole fey revelation so why was he having one now? Dean tried to make out Sam's features in the dim light but couldn't since Sam was facing the other way. He froze as Sam rolled over and then moved as close as he could to Dean. That was when Dean realised it definitely wasn't a nightmare. He tried to shift back away but Sam followed him across the mattress, whimpering again. Sam latched onto his shirt with one hand and rolled so he was half on top of Dean, making him very uncomfortable especially when Sam began moving against him. This was why they hadn't shared a bed very often once Dean had hit puberty; it led to too many awkward moments.

Though who Sam was dreaming of had him curious. He hoped it wasn't Jess, then he would have to watch Sam getting depressed again. And the thought of it being Cearnach...okay so they guy had helped Sam through some difficult things but Dean just didn't like him. He didn't care if it was a male Sam was dreaming about, he'd realised years ago that Sam was just as likely to stare at a guy as a girl and it had never bothered him, it was just part of what made Sam who he was. He'd tried it himself, once, and hadn't really seen what Sam did in the experience but if it made Sam happy that was fine.

But knowing those things about Sam and having him dreaming like that while pressed up against him where two totally different things. They were brothers! Well, they had been raised as brothers and while he didn't mind letting Sam hug him anymore this was a bit much! What made is worse was the way his own treacherous body was beginning to react. The question was what would be more embarrassing? Stopping Sam and risking him waking up or let him sleep and try to sneak out of bed later to clean up and hope that didn't wake him? Sam unfortunately took the choice away from him leaving Dean blushing and trying to move his leg away from the dampness seeping through. At least the embarrassment had killed his problem. What had his eyes going wide was the small whisper Sam let out as he resettled.

"Dean."

------------------------------------

Sam stretched sleepily and then opened his eyes to find he'd rolled onto Dean at some point during the night. He moved off of him, wanting to let him sleep, and then headed for the bathroom to shower for the day. He froze when he saw the evidence left behind in his boxer's but then shrugged it off. At least he hadn't woken Dean or else he would have been up to tease him by now, not that it would really work since he couldn't remember the dream other than a feeling of complete love and safety and there was no way he was admitting that to Dean. He showered, dressed and then headed out to get breakfast.

Once sure Sam was gone Dean opened his eyes and sat on the edge of the bed. Looked like Sam thought he'd slept through it all so no embarrassing conversations in their day, good. Now he just had to act like he hadn't heard Sam call his name, should be easy, right? Dean groaned and fell back against the mattress, life just git a whole lot more complicated.

_TBC...  
__Consider this a small filler until I've finished moving. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 8**

Dean watched as Sam focused on his hands, brow furrowed in concentration. It was obvious Sam was trying to do something but Dean couldn't figure out what. At least Sam stilled seemed unaware of what had happened the other night. Trying to ignore his brother calling his name was a hard thing to do though. Why had Sam called out for him? Surely he hadn't meant...but they were brothers! Then again they weren't actually related, they weren't even the same species if he wanted to be really technical.

"What are you doing Sam?" He called out, trying to dismiss his earlier thoughts. Sam jerked around to face him, eyes wide.

"Dean."

"Sam? You okay there?" Dean sat down beside him even as Sam nodded.  
"So...?"

"I've been trying to practice." Sam admitted softly and Dean smiled.

"Practise what?"

"Healing. It's no good if I pass out every time but it won't work!" Sam growled out, frustrated by his failure. Dean placed a hand over Sam's, making Sam look up at him.

"You're trying to force it Sammy, relax. Maybe you need an actual injury to practice on." Before Sam could react Dean had sliced his finger lightly on his knife. The wound wasn't deep, much like a paper cut really, but blood welled instantly to the surface.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, unable to believe Dean had actually cut himself. His hands instantly went to cradle Dean's and he covered the wound. As soon as he touched the wound his own hands began to glow softly. They watched in awe as the skin knit cleanly back together. Dean gently pulled Sam's hands away and they stopped glowing.  
"You okay? Feeling faint?" Dean asked, studying Sam's features closely even as Sam shook his head.

"I'm fine. Dean you...what were you thinking!" Sam shot to his feet and Dean scrambled after him, pushing him into the room. Dean suddenly felt like hitting himself, what if someone had seen them out there? Bobby may understand what Sam was but other hunters? He doubted it.

"It was a tiny cut Sam; I knew what I was doing. You need to learn how to use and control your powers and it's obvious you can't do it alone. If it takes a few cuts then that's what we'll do."

"But."

"No buts Sammy. You can't afford to pass out every time you heal someone, it's too dangerous. So you use me as a guinea pig. I'm not suggesting cutting me open and having you heal that, a few small cuts aren't going to hurt me."

"Dean you don't have to do this." The 'for me' was silent but Dean knew it was there.

"I know, but I want to." Dean shrugged and fell back onto the bed. Sam smiled shyly and sat next to him.

"Thanks."

-------------------------------

Sam frowned as he opened his eyes. It was still dark out so why was he awake? He could feel the comforting heat of Dean's body mere inches away from him so what had woken him? A soft, needy whimper answered his question and he rolled to face Dean. But from the look on Dean's face it wasn't one of his infrequent nightmares that had woken Sam but a totally different sort of dream. Sam smiled as he watched Dean's face, he could be so expressive at times when he wasn't hiding behind his good soldier act. The fact that it didn't bother him to be watching Dean barely registered, just another bit of his human sensibilities that was slowly slipping away.

Dean moaned and moved restlessly in his sleep. Sam reached out a hand hesitantly, knowing how easy it was to wake Dean and not wanting to. Ever so gently he rolled Dean onto his side so they were facing each other and then moved so that he was holding the older man. Dean instantly latched on and Sam smiled, running his hand up and over Dean's side as Dean began to move against him. He knew that what he was doing would have bothered him even a few days ago but now it felt perfectly natural. It wasn't like they were related and he knew enough about the Fey to know that family was not out of bounds anyway.

Sam bent his head to kiss Dean and smiled as Dean automatically responded even while asleep. He deepened the kiss and Dean moaned again. Dean tasted like beer and sugar and...home. Dean tasted like home. Sam froze for a second, everything Cearnach had ever told him spinning through his mind. It wasn't possible, was it? Dean moaned low in his throat, snapping him out of his thoughts. Sam couldn't believe Dean was sleeping through what was happening but a part of him was glad. There was no way Dean would allow this if he were awake and if this was the one time he could be this close then so be it.

--------------------------

Dean watched Sam from the corner of his eye as he drove. Something had the younger man thinking hard and it bugged him that Sam wasn't talking. He didn't think Sam was keeping secrets like he had before and he trusted him talk if he needed to but Dean was worried about Sam.

Then again he had a lot to think about himself, like his very realistic dream the other night and the one of Sam's he'd witnessed. Why were they suddenly dreaming of each other that way? It didn't make sense. Sure Dad had sat him down years ago and made it very clear that just because they were so close didn't mean they should be 'that' close but the thought had honestly never crossed his mind. Well...okay once, when he was utterly stinking drunk after a really bad hunt where Sammy had nearly died, but that was it. Was it because they now both knew they weren't related? Dean was pretty sure the whole not human thing should be bothering him a lot more too. Sure he'd hit on and been hit on by many things over the years but usually as part of the job. Sam was definitely not a job.

They really needed to talk about it but how on earth do you tell your brother you're attracted, maybe more than that, to him? The last thing Dean wanted was for Sam panic over that and run. Being separated for those few days had been bad enough. He couldn't deal with losing Sam again. He knew Sam liked guys, watching him with Cearnach had made that really obvious even if Dean hadn't seen hints of it before Sam had left for Stanford. But admitting to liking the person you grew up believing was your brother? Then again Dean had noticed the changes in Sam since his Fey heritage had broken free. Sam had lost a lot of his inhibitions and reacted a bit differently to certain things. Not that it mattered to him, at his core he was still the Sam Dean had always known.

"Dean?" He gripped the wheel tighter for a second before glancing at Sam.

"Yeah?"

"Something wrong?" Dean hid a wince, sometimes Sam was way to perceptive.

"Nope. Getting hungry though." Sam stared at him for a few seconds longer before turning back to the window, not that the Texas scenery was all that interesting.  
"Check the map?" Sam nodded and dug it out before checking for road signs.

"Maybe an hour till West Texas." Sam finally told him.

"Great, I'll get a room and you can get the food. I feel like burgers." Sam smiled at that and nodded.

"Sure."

_TBC..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__Thanks to those who voted._

_Smeone please answer my HighlanderSPN challenge!! Pretty please?_

**Chapter 9**

Sam felt his body convulse on the ground but he couldn't focus past the pain in his head and the feeling of his very soul being invaded. He didn't know where he was or even what had happened but he clung to the need to get to Dean. Dean would help him, he'd make everything better. He needed Dean.

Dean jumped slightly as he heard something thump against the door and then frowned when he realised just how long Sam had been gone getting burgers. Grabbing a gun he eased the door open only to have his legs give out under him. He pulled Sam into his arms only for the Fey to start convulsing in his grip.

"Sammy!" He called, panicked. Sam's eyes flickered open for a second and Dean nearly pushed him away. Sam's eyes had been demon black.

"D'n...h'p." The words were barely audible but Dean still knew what Sam was pleading for. But was it really Sam asking? Dean wanted to scream at the return of doubt in Sam, he'd thought it was gone after their time at Bobby's and now it was back. But he would not turn his back on Sammy again.

Grunting with effort he hefted Sam up and broke the salt line in the doorway. He managed to push the salt back into some semblance of a line and then staggered over to the small table, half dropping Sam onto one of the chairs. He grabbed the salt and poured a circle around Sam's chair before grabbing his phone. He froze as Sam groaned and then tri-coloured eyes fluttered open.

"Sammy?" He questioned cautiously and Sam seemed to focus on him.

"D'n. In me." Sam managed to groan out.

"I know kiddo. Black is not your colour." Dean tried for humour and Sam swallowed.

"Hurt?" Dean shook his head, fighting off a demonic possession and the kid was still more concerned for others than himself.

"I'm fine. I need to call Bobby for help and we'll fix you up, okay?" Sam's head rolled in what was obviously meant to be a shake.

"Use." He whispered.

"Sam?" Dean moved slowly closer but was careful to stay outside the salt.

"Spell...use." Dean swallowed and shook his head.

"No way Sammy. I won't do that to you." Dean argued. He knew what Sam meant, Cearnach had given them a spell and it's reversal as a just in case. It was used by Fey guards to incapacitate prisoners and neither Dean or Bobby had felt like asking how the man had known it.

"Have to....won't hurt." The 'you' was unsaid as Sam convulsed again and Dean swore. He knew Sam was right, if the demon managed to gain control for even a second Dean was in very big trouble. Fighting a human possessed by a demon was bad enough but a Fey? Yeah, Sam was right to worry. But this shouldn't be happening in the first place, Cearnach had assured them that Fey were immune to possession. So what was happening? It seemed like Sam and the demon were fighting for control with Sam coming out on top, barely and for who knew how long.

"Alright, but just till we can figure something else out, okay?" To Dean's relief Sam actually managed a rather firm nod as Dean spoke the words he'd had to memorise since Cearnach had not wanted the spells written down. He grabbed Sam as he sagged in the chair and nearly slid off it.  
"It's okay Sammy, I've got you." He whispered, gently laying the taller male out on the floor. He shivered to think what Sam was going through, unable to move or do anything but able to hear and see.

"You keep fighting that thing Sam, I'll get it out of you, I promise." With that he put a blanket over Sam and then picked up his phone to call Bobby.

'Fight me? That's a laugh.' A cold voice whispered through his mind and Sam dove in, following it. He blinked as he found himself surrounded by white and facing a familiar figure.

'Meg.' He growled.

'Miss me Sammy?' She taunted. Sam balled his hands into fists and wondered vaguely what would happen if he hit her here.  
'Got to admit, you were keeping one hell of a secret. Just wait till I tell Daddy. Knew he should have just killed you as a baby. You'd have ever imagined John Winchester raising a member of the aes sídhe. Bet your Daddy's rolling in his grave.'

'Is there a point to this Meg or are you just trying to bore me to death?' Sam crossed his arms; there was no way he was letting her know she was getting to him.

'Since we're both stuck for the moment I thought it'd be fun to chat. Why? Got somewhere else to be?' She laughed at that.  
'I'm going to have fun with Dean and there won't be a thing you can do about it, except watch. Fey or not, I'll win and this meat puppet will be mine.'

'Fey can't be possessed.' Sam shot back and she grinned.

'And yet here I am. Oh, I'll admit things haven't exactly gone to plan but I'm adaptable. See originally I was going to disappear for say a week or so and then call Dean. He'd arrive, ready to rush to the rescue only to find you covered in someone else's blood. There a couple of hunters I was trying to choose between, it's such a hard decision you know? After that there'd be the slow revelation of what you'd done then the pleading for Dean to kill you, to stop you going 'darkside'. It was going to be brilliant! But this, this could be even better. A Fey open to possession. Really Sam, are you even trying?'

'What?'

'To be what you are? Or are you still playing human? You're doing such a good job of it that you're way open. Did you think the immunity was automatic? Poor silly Sammy.' She laughed and Sam launched himself at her, pinning her to the 'ground'.

'It's Sam and thanks for telling me how to get rid of you.' He snarled and called his power. He could feel his mental image changing to show his heritage as pure power flooded through him. He had the pleasure of seeing Meg's eyes widen in fear before everything went white.

Dean spun the wheel violently as a white light filled the back of the Impala. He slammed on the breaks and yanked his door open, running for the back door. He pulled it open and had to raise an arm to shield his eyes. As the light began to fade he saw Sam convulse once, something black falling from his mouth and nose only to smolder on the car's floor. Dean quickly poured holy water on it and watched as it dissolved before turning to his brother.

"Sammy?" He called urgently and tri-coloured eyes slowly focused on him. It took him a few seconds to notice that Sam's glamour was gone but that wasn't really all that important since the road was empty.

"Ungh." Was the only answer Sam could give and even then it was barely audible. Dean hesitated, he could remove the spell and let Sam talk but what if the demon was still in him?

"We're almost to Bobby's; you've been out of it for a while. I...I want to undo it Sam but..." Dean trailed off, unable to look Sam in the eye.

"D...." He looked up and smiled at Sam. Tri-coloured eyes showed understanding and trust and Dean couldn't stop himself from ruffling Sam's hair. Dean went to move away only for Sam to make a distressed sound that had him rushing back to the younger man's side.

"Sam? Are you okay?" But his only answer was another unintelligible noise and the pleading look in Sam's eyes. And suddenly he realised what Sam needed.  
"Okay, up we go." Dean managed to pull Sam out of the backseat and then half carry, half drag him to the front passenger side. He gently lowered Sam in and then got in his own seat before pulling Sam down so that his head was pillowed on Dean's thighs. Yeah, it wasn't exactly legal but Sam was trapped in his body, unable to do anything and if lying against dean helped at all then Dean would make sure it happened. He just really hoped they didn't get pulled over.

-------------------------------

Bobby watched as the Impala slowed to a stop in front of his house, his chest tight with worry for two young men he saw as his own. He'd been preparing ever since Dean had called but there was only so much he could do before all he was left with was pacing the floors. The thought of Sam being possessed... He headed down the stairs as Dean slowly got out of the driver's seat. The boy looked utterly exhausted which was to be expected but also hopeful? Well maybe that was just because they had finally arrived somewhere where they could get help. He was nearly to the car when Dean opened the passenger door and began easing a completely unresponsive Sam from the seat.

"Want a hand?" Bobby offered as he came up beside them. He smiled as Sam's eyes briefly focused on him, they were tri-coloured not black and that had to be a good sign.

"Nah, I've got him." Dean answered as he hefted the taller Winchester up.  
"I think he may have performed his own exorcism on the way here though."

"What?"

"There was this white light and then black...sludge came out of his mouth and nose. It dissolved when I hit it with holy water." Dean explained and Bobby nodded.

"Better do the ritual just in case though." Bobby insisted and Dean nodded.

--------------------------------

Dean couldn't help the slight shake to his hands as he finished tying Sam's wrist to the chair armrest. He gently lifted Sam's head off his chest and tilted it back so Sam was staring up at the ceiling, his head resting on the back of the chair. But Sam was trying to look at him as much as he could and that made Dean smile slightly.

"It's okay Sammy; this'll all be over soon." He soothed and then moved over to where Bobby was standing. The sight of his Sammy, slumped unmoving and tied to a chair in the middle of a devils trap made it hard to breath but he had to stay strong for Sam.  
"Ready." Bobby nodded and raised the book.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii..." Dean tuned Bobby's reciting out and focused solely on Sam. That was why he almost jumped when Bobby closed the book.  
"All done, looks like he's in the clear." Bobby stated and Dean nearly sagged with relief. He was at Sam's side in an instant, furiously working at the ropes that restrained Sam.

"Told you Sammy. Let me get these ropes off and we'll reverse the spell. Then what do you think about sleeping for a week?" Dean babbled as he undid the final rope, Sam sliding off the chair and into his waiting arms. Dean sat on the floor, Sam cradled to his chest and his mind went blank. But it didn't matter because Bobby was already murmuring softly at his side. As he finished Sam shuddered slightly and then his hands came up to weakly clutch at Dean's shirt.

"Dean." Sam gasped, his voice raspy.

"It's okay Sammy, I've got you. Bobby, water please?" The older hunter nodded and went to get some. Sam gulped at it greedily but Dean made him slow down so he wouldn't be sick.  
"Come on, let's get you to bed." Sam tried to help but his legs were as ungainly as a newborn colt's. It took both Dean and Bobby to get Sam upstairs and into the guest room but Bobby gave them their privacy once it was done.  
"Hey." Dean called softly and watched as Sam struggled to keep his eyes open.  
"You need anything?"

"You." Sam whispered and Dean nodded, quickly stripping off his jacket, jeans and boots before crawling into the bed and pulling Sam into his arms.

"Go to sleep Sam, I've got you." He whispered and smiled as Sam relaxed against him. Dean knew he wouldn't be sleeping for a while. There were too many 'what if's' circling in his mind for that to happen. Besides, with what had happened Sam was sure to have at least one nightmare and Dean needed to be awake so he could sooth him back to sleep.

_TBC..._


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Not mine and never will be mine._

**Chapter 10**

Dean watched the sunrise through the bedroom window and bit back a tired groan. He'd barely slept all night due to Sam's never ending nightmares but he couldn't blame him after what he'd been through. He' didn't which was worse, hearing Sam screaming about being possessed and watching people die or him begging for them to remove the spell that kept him trapped inside his own body. Every time he woke Sam from a nightmare he'd cling to Dean and cry until he fell asleep again. He knew Bobby had to have been kept up all night to but he'd been good enough to keep his distance and let Dean deal with things. Sam began to whimper in his sleep and Dean slowly began to stroke his hair.

"It's okay Sammy, you're safe. Time to wake up now." He continued to sooth him until tri-coloured eyes slowly fluttered open and focused on him. Dean smiled at Sam who still looked a bit unsure.

"Dean?"

"It's okay Sammy, we're at Bobby's remember?" Sam frowned and then nodded slowly. The memories were hazy but they were slowly clearing.

"I didn't hurt anyone?" He croaked and Dean handed him some water.

"Nope, used the spell like you begged. You pulled your own exorcism in the car but Bobby did one to be sure then he released the spell and we went to bed." Dean explained and Sam relaxed as the memories finally cleared.  
"You want some breakfast?" Sam shook his head.  
"Well I'm starved, come on I can smell the bacon from here." Dean sat up and then steadied Sam as he swayed.  
"Take it slow, whatever you did plus the spell really took it out of you." Dean steadied Sam as they headed downstairs and was glad when Sam managed to get to the kitchen on his own.

"Figured the smell would wake you boys, help yourselves." Bobby called from where he was already eating at the table. He frowned when Sam only took a piece of toast to pick at but Dean shook his head to keep him quiet. When they were finished they moved into the living room and Sam curled up on the couch. Dean sat next to him and Sam moved so he was half way in his lap, not that Dean was complaining. He gently stroked through Sam's hair, noticing that his glamour was only partially up. While he wasn't glowing his hair and eyes were in their natural state.

"It was Meg." Sam finally spoke up.  
"She hit me when I went out for food. It hurt and I didn't know what was going on, I just knew I had to get back to Dean. It felt...it felt like my very soul was being invaded. I don't know how I got back to the motel. It hurt to try and push her back enough to talk to Dean but I think I did?" Sam looked up and Dean nodded.

"Told me it was in you, not that you needed to since you're eyes flashed black when I found you slumped against the door." Dean told him and Sam nodded.

"Everything's real hazy and then I was in the white place and Meg was there. She taunted me about what she had planned to do. Originally she was going to possess me and then vanish for a while before calling Dean for help. You...you would have fond me with someone else's blood all over me that would have led back to a dead hunter. Then she was going to beg you to kill me to save me and stuff. She said a Fey's immunity isn't automatic and I'd left myself wide open." Sam stopped and drank some water.

"How Sam?" Bobby asked and Sam seemed to huddle closer to Dean.

"She said I'm still playing too human, that I'm not trying to be what I am. When she told me that I just shoved power at her and she screamed, then you were there and I couldn't move." Sam stared up at Dean.

"You told me to use the spell; you didn't want to hurt anyone if the demon managed to get control for a second. I was driving when there was this, white light from the back seat. When it was gone a black sludge dripped out of your mouth and nose, it disintegrated under holy water." Dean explained and Sam nodded.

"It's kind of blurry but I remember seeing Bobby and then a chair. Then I was on the ground with Dean holding me and I could move again."

"I did the ritual just to make sure the demon was fully gone." Bobby explained and Sam nodded, understanding why.

"What did she mean by you playing too human Sammy?" Dean asked and Sam shrugged.

"I don't know. I use glamour all the time but all Fey do that around humans. I'm using and practising with my powers and I'm not starving myself of touch. I don't know!" Sam was starting to sound hysterical so Dean tightened his grip.

"Hey, calm down Sammy. It's okay, we'll figure it out." Dean soothed and Sam shuddered but began to calm.

"I'm noticing that Sam's a lot more emotional than he used to be but then he suddenly goes back. Could that be part of it?" Bobby tried and they both looked at Sam who frowned.

"Maybe?"

"So don't try to be the old Sam, I know I used to complain about the emo moments and chick-flick stuff but I'd rather have that than risk you being possessed again. You just do whatever feels natural, don't worry about us. If we're in public I'll let you know if you do something to weird or anything." Dean told Sam who relaxed a little.

"Keeping your glamour to the minimum or off completely whenever possible might help to. You have to accept who and what you are Sam, revel in it, don't fight it." Bobby came up with, shifting uncomfortably at how emotional things were getting. Sam nodded and then yawned.

"Let's get you back to bed, see you later Bobby." Dean said, hauling Sam upright.

"I'll leave sandwiches in the fridge for when you get hungry.

----------------------

Sam curled up against Dean's chest and snuggled in, ready to sleep. He blinked sleepily as Dean chuckled.

"You look like a cat Sammy." He whispered and Sam smiled.  
"Get some rest, I've got you." Dean reached down to kiss his forehead but Sam moved and their lips met. Dean gasped in shock even as Sam closed his eyes and moved closer, deepening the kiss. Dean moaned but then pulled away.  
"Sammy?" Sam stared up at him, his eyes pleading.  
"Talk to me Sam."

"Please Dean, need you." Sam begged and Dean hesitated.  
"You're my home, my one. Cearnach knew it, it's why he left." Sam explained.

"Did you know?" Dean managed to ask and Sam shook his head.

"Not till....you were dreaming and I couldn't help it. And I kissed you and you tasted like home and my true form doesn't affect you like it should." Sam was babbling so Dean put his finger against his lips.

"I get it Sam. I...heard you dreaming too one night, you said my name. The thoughts been there since but we're brothers Sam." Dean swallowed nervously.

"Not biologically. Please Dean, say you want this." Dean stared down at Sam and then pulled him up into another kiss. Sam melted against him and Dean held him close. They parted for air and Dean moved down so he was lying out on the bed.

"You need to sleep Sammy and we're not rushing this." Dean said and Sam nodded, cuddling in as close as he could get, relieved and happy that Dean wasn't pushing him away. Dean had kissed him! So they still had a lot of things to work out but it was a start.

------------------------------

Dean woke up to a warm weight on his chest and smiled as he saw Sam, still curled up and deep asleep on top of him. He reached down and began weaving his fingers throw the multi-shaded hair, chuckling slightly when Sam tried to burrow in deeper. Tri-coloured eyes blinked up at him sleepily and then Sam smiled.

"Want anything?" Dean asked softly and Sam shook his head.

"Comfy." Sam murmured, placing a soft kiss on Dean's chest. Dean chuckled again and then tugged Sam up and he came willingly. Dean kissed him hesitantly and Sam responded eagerly for a second before pulling back to stare at Dean.  
"What's wrong? Don't you want this?"

"I do Sam, I do. It's just going to take a while to feel completely comfortable. Our whole lives you've been my little brother Sam and changing that takes a bit of getting used to. We need to take this slow Sammy, okay? Please." Sam smiled at his explanation.

"It's okay, I guess it's easier for me with the instincts and stuff but you don't have that. Just don't push me away."

"Never."

_TBC..._


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 11**

Bobby smiled as he watched Dean and Sam messing around in his yard. It was good to see the boys being just that, boys. He laughed as Sam got Dean with the hose and Dean was left spluttering in fake anger before taking off after the younger man. Bobby knew Sam was still having nightmares about Meg and that was part of the reason they were still at his place, the other was so Sam had the freedom to be him as much as possible. Inside the house Sam kept his glamour on for Bobby's sake but outside he let it go and Bobby just made sure not to look directly at him.

Dean growled and lunged at Sam even as he tried to shake the water out of his hair and eyes. The sound of Sam's laughter made him grin as he tackled the younger male to the ground, the hose soaking them both in the process. Sam grinned and stole a quick kiss before shoving Dean off and hosing him down again. Dean spluttered and then the chase was on again.

---------------------------

Dean smiled as he ran his fingers through Sam's hair. Sam was curled up beside him still fast asleep with his head pillowed on Dean's chest. He knew they needed to move on soon but it was nice being able to just relax and let Sam get the hang of being who he truly was now. Dean had gotten used to Sam hugging or kissing him for no reason and at any time though he knew he'd have to get him to tone it down in public or it could cause trouble.

They still hadn't gone further than kissing and gentle touches but neither wanted to rush things. Besides doing that with Bobby only a few feet down the hall? So not happening if Dean had any say in it.

He grinned as Sam slowly opened his eyes and yawned, curling even closer and dropping a sleepy kiss to Dean's chest.

"Hey." Sam greeted, moving further up to give Dean a proper kiss. Dean held him close as they kissed, still surprised at how natural it felt. He'd been hesitant at first but Sam had just fallen into their kisses, pouring everything into them and that had helped Dean accept that what they were doing was alright.

This time though Sam didn't pull back after a while. Instead he rolled so he was lying on top of Dean and began to rub against him. Dean groaned and pulled him closer. Lips and teeth clashed as their kisses grew more fevered. Dean rolled them over so he was lying over Sam, laying kisses all over his face. Sam was glowing softly not that Dean was really paying attention to that or the little voice in the back of his head that was insisting he slow down.

Sam was moaning and whimpering, pleading for more and Dean was happy to oblige as he yanked Sam's t-shirt off. Sam took the easier route of simply ripping Dean's to shreds and then pushing the pieces aside as his hands roamed Dean's back. Dean moved down Sam's chest, focusing on finding all those little spots that would turn the Fey into mush. It didn't take long to turn Sam into a writhing, moaning, incoherent mess. Reaching down he yanked Sam's boxers off even as he wriggled out of his own. Sam was glowing brightly by this point, the room bathed in the light created by his magic but Dean didn't take any notice of it. Thankfully someone else had. They both yelped and tumbled off the bed as freezing water doused them. Dean shook his head and slowly focused on the doorway.

"That cool you boys off?" Asked a gruff voice and finally Dean managed to focus on Bobby who was standing there, eyes closed and an empty bucket in hand.  
"Breakfasts waiting."

"Dean?" Sam called, looking around in a daze, still a bit out of it. Dean got up and helped Sam up, blushing a bit as Sam stared openly at him.

"We need to get cleaned up, breakfast is ready." Dean told him, steering Sam towards the bathroom.

"Oh."

_TBC..._


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Don't own them._

**Chapter 12**

Bobby frowned as he finished dishing up their meal. He knew what was going on, even if the boys didn't. Cearnach had made sure he knew what to look for and expect when they'd had their little talk. Frankly the fact that they'd lasted this long without taking that last step was amazing, from what the older Fey had said it should have happened within weeks of their reunion. But no one did stubborn like a Winchester. Plus being on the road and often in grimy motel rooms...looked like he was going on a trip.

Bobby looked up as the two came noisily down the stairs, freshly showered and thankfully fully dressed. Sam had also put his glamour back up which was good since walking around with his eyes closed was not easy!

"I've got a hunt lined up couple of towns away so don't burn the place down while I'm gone. Should be back by the end of the week." He announced once they were finished eating.

"Need help?" Dean offered but Bobby shook his head.

"Nope, it's a milk run. You two stay out of trouble."

"Yes sir." They chimed at the same time and he smiled at them before going to gather his things. There wasn't a hunt but he'd probably be able to find one, if not he could find something to do. He just really hoped they did what they needed to while he was gone.

-----------------------------------

Sam watched as Dean tinkered with the Impala's engine. It was kind of nice having the place to themselves, though he felt bad for embarrassing Bobby. Was that why he'd left for a bit? Sam frowned and then shifted to rest his back against the wooden support, his eyes automatically tracing over Dean's bare chest. And what a sight it was. He let his head thud back against the wood in frustration, what was wrong with him? Dean wanted slow!

"Sammy?" Dean called in concern so Sam waved a lazy hand at him, earning a snort of amusement and Dean going back to his work. Sam closed his eyes and half dozed in the warm sunlight. He nearly jumped as a shadow eclipsed the sun but smiled instead as he felt Dean's presence above him. He opened his eyes and smiled up at Dean who playfully dumped his glass of water over Sam's head. Sam yelped and jumped to his feet, chasing after Dean but keeping to human speed to make the chase fun.

Dean laughed as Sam tackled him to the ground only to freeze as Sam pushed his hips into him. He looked up to see Sam focusing his gaze on his lips. Dean swallowed before arching up to kiss Sam. Sam buried one hand in his hair and gripped the back of his neck gently with the other to help stabilise his position. Dean held onto Sam's shoulders tightly as the kiss deepened, tongues duelling for dominance. Sam pulled him up and Dean found himself straddling Sam's legs in the dust of the yard. The change in position left their hands free to wander the others body and Dean gasped as Sam pulled at his belt.

"Sam...Sammy stop." He pushed lightly at Sam's chest and the younger man pulled back, hurt obvious in his eyes.  
"No Sam, it's okay. But not out here. Inside Sam." That brought Sam's smile back and Dean squawked as he was easily lifted and then Sam was running inside and up the stairs to their room. Dean knew they should stop, slow down but he didn't want to. Every time Sam touched him it was like an electrical current surged through him and made it rather hard to think.

Sam gently lowered Dean to the bed and Dean yanked him down on top of himself while shoving Sam's shirt up. Sam grabbed it and ripped it off before reaching for Dean's belt again before pausing to look at Dean nervously. Dean reached down and placed his hands over Sam's, kissing him deeply before reaching up to Sam's belt. Sam relaxed and they continued undressing each other. Their jeans, boxer and boots were kicked aside, left to lie where they fell as Dean rolled them so he was on top. Sam nodded and lay relaxed beneath him, letting Dean call the shots. After all this was one area where Sam had more experience and he wanted Dean to be comfortable. He didn't really mind which way this went, he liked both though he did have more experience at being on the receiving end when with another male.

Neither of them paid any attention when Sam's glamour melted away and he began to glow, softly at first but as things became more heated it intensified. Staring down at Sam as he thrust into him all Dean could focus on where tri-coloured eyes, the light too bright to look anywhere else, not that he really wanted to. If he had he would have noticed the glow slowly spreading from Sam's body to his own.

Dean collapsed on top of Sam, knowing the Fey could easily handle his weight and it wasn't like he could move with Sam's arm wrapped tightly around his waist, holding him in place. They were both breathing hard and covered in sweat but it wasn't uncomfortable, yet. He smiled as Sam nuzzled into his neck sleepily.

"Sleep." Sam breathed, somehow pulling him closer as he drifted off. Dean sighed but knew there was no way he was moving till Sam let go so he gave up and let himself relax into sleep.

_TBC...  
__Short I know but this seemed to need its own chapter. Sorry if it isn't that good but I do try with this sort of thing._


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't own them

**Chapter 13**

Dean woke to find their positions switched, he was the one laying on the bed now and Sam was propped up on his elbows above him, smiling down at him.

"Hey." Dean greeted with a smile of his own.

"Hey." Sam answered back, leaning down to kiss him deeply. Dean moaned and responded happily, hands roaming over Sam's bare chest and sides. Sam was eager, responding to his touch hungrily.

"Sammy. What's gotten...into you." Dean panted out as he broke the kiss for air.

"Need you Dean. Need this." Sam's hand wandered down between them to show what he meant and Dean tensed automatically. Sam's hand pulled back and he kissed Dean again before moving to nip at his throat.  
"Please." Sam begged as he continued his assault on Dean's body. He could feel that Dean was nervous but everything in him was demanding he finish what they started the day before.

"Sammy." Dean moaned, his hands moving to tangle in Sam's hair. Taking a deep breath he spread his legs, giving permission for Sam to do what he wanted. Sam smiled at Dean, knowing he had to be very gentle for Dean's first time.

* * *

When Bobby got home he found the boys lounging in his living room in front of his small TV. Both looked like rather satisfied cats if you asked him and then he blinked. Was that...

"Boys." He called and they both turned to look at him.

"Hey Bobby." They called almost in unison and he shook his head.

"Noticed anything different recently?" He asked and they looked at each other before turning back to him and shaking their heads.  
"Last time I checked Dean doesn't glow." He pointed out and Dean raised his arm to see the slightest glow to his skin.

"What?" Dean's eyes went wide in surprise but there was no panic like Bobby half expected.  
"Sammy?"

"I don't know, I didn't even notice." Sam answered, taking Dean's arm and examining it closely. Bobby sighed and took his cap off, sitting down near them.

"Cearnach and I had a bit of a talk while you boys were sorting things out. He thought I should know some things for when this happened." Bobby told them and they turned to him with wide eyes.

"You knew we'd...." Dean trailed off and Bobby nodded.

"Yeah. Dean glowing means you two...you both, well..." Bobby trailed off, bright red and Sam got what he was trying to say.

"Not originally. But I woke up and I just had to." Sam said and Dean's eyes widened, so that was why Sam had been so insistent though he had been gentle the whole time.

"The glow should fade in a couple of days. It just means that you two completed what you were meant to. Apparently other Fey will always be able to see it and will now Dean's your other half. It also means....how do you feel about living for a few centuries Dean?" Bobby offered and Dean's eyes went wide.

"You mean?"

"You share Sam's immortality. What's the point in a destined mate if they die of old age long before you? You're still as vulnerable to injury as ever but you should heal a little quicker and you won't get sick or really age." Bobby told them and Sam paled.

"Dean I'm sorry I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me Bobby?" Sam demanded and Bobby shrugged.

"What would you have done if I had? Run for Dean's own good?" Sam nodded and Dean pulled him close.  
"All that would have done was cause you both pain Sam. Hell, its amazing you guys held off as long as you did." Bobby told them and Sam relaxed a little.

"Dean..."

"It's okay Sam. The thought of you being alone after I died...I don't mind being with you for centuries." Dean soothed him and Sam smiled softly.

"I'm glad." Sam answered, cuddling in close.

"Well I'm going to go get some sleep in a real bed. Try not to keep me up." Dean squirmed a bit and Sam blushed making Bobby laugh as he headed upstairs.

* * *

"Take care you two, try to actually call me regularly." Bobby ordered and Dean rolled his eyes as he finished packing the Impala's boot.

"Thanks Bobby, for everything." Sam told him, hugging the old hunter who hugged him back awkwardly.

"Keep an eye on the idjit and keep yourself out of trouble too." Bobby told him and Sam nodded.

"I will."

"Watch your backs boys. The demon's still out there and gunning for Sam." They said goodbye and Bobby watched the Impala drive off.

* * *

"Stop! Stop!"

"Holy--!" Dean stepped on the breaks and the Impala stopped, inches from the woman.

"You've gotta help me. Please! Please!" She pounded on Sam's window, pleading for help and he lowered the window.

"All right, calm down. Tell us what happened." Sam soothed.

"I swerved and we crashed, and when I came to…the car was wrecked, my husband was missing." Dean and Sam exchanged a look at that.  
"I went looking for him, but that's when the man from the road –- he started chasing me."

"Did he look like he lost a fight with a lawnmower?" Dean asked and she looked at him.

"How did you know that?" She asked hysterically.

"Lucky guess."

"Ma'am, what's your name?" Sam asked gently.

"Molly. Molly McNamara." She answered.

"Molly, I think maybe you should come with us. We'll take you back into town—" Sam tried but she cut him off.

"I can't. I have to find David, he might've gone back to the car." She insisted.

"Well, we should get you somewhere safe first, and then Dean and I will come back here, we'll look for your husband—" Sam tried again.

"No, I'm not leaving here without him. Would you just take me back to my car, please?. The boys shrugged at each other and Dean started the car again.

"Of course. Come on." Sam told her and they drove off with Molly in the back seat.

"It's right over there." Molly pointed down the hill to where her car should be but the car was gone.  
"I don't understand. I'm sure this is where it was. We hit that tree right there. This doesn't make any sense." She walked over to where the car should have been.

"Dean, we've gotta get out of here. Greeley could show up at any second." Sam whispered.

"What are you gonna tell her?" Dean whispered back and Sam shrugged.

"The truth."

"She's gonna take off running in the other direction."

"I know it sounds crazy, but I crashed into that tree. I don't know who could've taken it. It was totalled. Please, you have to believe me." Molly told them as she came back to them.

"Molly, listen, we do believe you, all right? But that's why we wanna get you out of here." Dean told her.

"No, what about David? Something must've happened. I have to get to the cops." Molly insisted.

"The cops, you know what, that's a great idea. In fact, we'll take you down to the station ourselves, okay? So, just come with us. It's the best way we can help you and your husband." Dean tried and she finally relented, crying.

"Okay."

* * *

"I think we should tell her about her husband." Sam said, moving so that his arm was brushing Dean's and Dean moved his arm to rest it around Sam's waist.

"We can't." Dean told him softly.

"Dean, it's cruel, letting her pine for him like this. I don't like keeping her in the dark." Sam pushed him and Dean sighed.

"It's for her own good. Look, man, I know you feel guilty, all right? But let's just stick to the plan. Let's get her out of here, and then we'll tell her." Dean tried to sooth Sam, neither noticed Molly entering the room.

"Tell me what? What aren't you telling me?" They looked around uncomfortably not wanting to answer.  
"It's about David. You know what happened to him."

"Molly—" Sam tried but Dean cut him off.

"Sam, don't."

"Don't what? Don't tell me because I'll mess up your hunt? You don't care about me or my husband." Molly snapped and Sam stepped closer to her.

"That's not true." He told her gently.

"Really? Then whatever it is, tell me, please." Molly told them and just as Sam was about to tell her a radio in another room started playing "House of the Rising Sun".  
"He's coming." Molly whispered fearfully.

"Stay with her." Dean told Sam who nodded reluctantly, not really wanting to let Dean out of sight. Dean walked into the other room and looked around, lifting a sheet and uncovering a dusty radio, that was unplugged but playing. An eerie wind began blowing outside and condensation began to form on the front door. The words "She's mine" appeared on it. In the other room Sam began to pace, leaving Molly's side. The window behind her shattered and Greeley broke in, grabbing Molly and taking her outside even as Sam raised a hand, trying to attack with his powers but it happened to fast.

"Dean! He's got Molly!" Sam yelled and Dean ran back in. They jumped out the window but found nothing so they returned to Greeley's house.

"This guy is persistent."Dean grumbled.

"We've gotta find Molly."

"We've gotta find Greeley's bones, and no pressure or anything, but we've got less than two hours before sunrise." Dean shot back and Sam sighed.

"I almost had him, if we find him again I can get rid of him without the bones." Sam told him and Dean nodded.

"As long as you're sure." Dean said and Sam nodded.

"Hey." Sam called as he looked through Greeley's photo album.

"What do you got?" It was a picture of Greeley and his wife in front of the hunting cabin, labelled with the date.  
"February 6th, 1992. That's, like, two weeks before the accident, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. I mean, it looks like the hunting cabin but I swear, there's a tree there, right where they're standing." Sam groaned as he realised something.  
"Should've thought of it." He muttered.

"What?"

"It's an old country custom, Dean –- planting a tree as a grave marker." Sam told Dean who just looked at him.

"You're like a walking encyclopaedia of weirdness." Dean said as he headed out.

"Yeah. I know." Sam answered as he followed Dean out. Dean grinned and playfully knocked into him and Sam smiled.

* * *

"Sam!" Dean yelled, trying to keep the knife from hitting him and then Greeley's form wavered. Dean looked past him to see Sam, hand outstretched to the ghost and a frown on his face. The ghost grunted and backed away. He screamed wordlessly as he imploded and Sam slumped against the wall.  
"Sam?"

"I'm okay. You hurt?"

"Didn't hit me. Help Molly." Dean called as he struggled to his feet. Sam watched him carefully but did as asked. They slowly made their way outside and back to the road.

* * *

"He's in that house right there." Sam told Molly gently.

"I don't understand."

"You will." They got out of the Impala and walked to the front window. They could see David in the kitchen, pouring a cup of coffee while wearing a bathrobe.

"That's not…it can't be." Molly stammered even as a woman walked into the kitchen and David kissed her.  
"What's happening? Who is that?"

"That's David's wife." Sam told her sadly.  
"I'm sorry, Molly. Fifteen years ago, you and your husband hit Jonah Greeley with your car. David survived." Sam continued softly.

"What are you saying?"

"We're saying that there isn't just one spirit haunting Highway 41, there are two –- Jonah Greeley and you." Dean told her, trying to be as comforting as Sam.

"For the past fifteen years, one night a year, you've been appearing on that highway." Sam continued.

"No, that's not possible. It was our anniversary. February 22nd—" Molly argued.

"1992." Sam finished and she nodded.

"Yes."

"Molly, it's 2007." Dean told her.

"Oh, God." She sobbed out.  
"And Greeley?"

"Each year, he punishes somebody for his death –- chasing them, torturing them. And each year…that somebody is you." Sam told her softly, trying to make her see the truth. He dropped his glamour a little and let his power out, trying to soothe her.

"But I don't remember any of it." She argued weakly.

"Because you couldn't see the truth, Molly."

"So, that's why he won't let me off the highway. Because I…I killed him. I killed us both." She sat down on the stairs.  
"Why didn't you tell me when you first saw me? Why wait until now?" She asked brokenly.

"You wouldn't have believed us." Dean pointed out.

"And you needed me for bait?" She spat angrily.

"Well, we needed you." Sam shrugged.

"David…"

"Molly, we brought you here so you could move on." Sam said softly, moving closer to her. He didn't want to do what he'd done to Greeley, she didn't deserve that pain.

"No. I have to tell him."

"Tell him what? That you love him? That you're sorry? Molly, he already knows that. Look, if you wanna go in there, we're not gonna stop you."

"Yeah, but you are gonna freak him right out. For life." Dean added.

"David's already said his goodbyes, Molly. Now, it's your turn. This is your unfinished business." Sam rested a hand on her shoulder and felt a small amount of power flow into her. She relaxed and suddenly seemed to accept everything.

"What am I supposed to do?" She looked up at Sam who smiled gently.

"Just…let go of David, of everything. You do that, we think you'll move on." He told her.

"But you don't know where?" She asked shakily.

"No. But Molly, you don't belong here. Haven't you suffered long enough? It's time. It's time to go." Sam asked, letting the power flow and she nodded, crying. She slowly moved past them and stood on the front lawn as the sun began to rise. A brilliant white light shown down from the sky and engulfed her. After a moment both Molly and the light were gone.

"I guess she wasn't so bad. For a ghost. You think she's really going to a better place?" Dean asked, looking at Sam carefully for any signs of distress, he'd felt Sam using his powers on Molly.

"I hope so." Sam answered quietly and Dean knew he was thinking of Jess.

"I guess we'll never know. Not until we eventually take the plunge ourselves, huh?

"It doesn't really matter, Dean. Hope's kind of the whole point." Sam answered with a small smile. Dean just looked at him and then grinned.

"All right, Haley Joel. Let's hit the road." He teased and Sam nodded, giving one last sad glance at the spot where Molly had been before following Dean to the car. Feeling his sadness Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and just held him, offering silent comfort.  
"How about we go find a motel and get some sleep?" Dean offered and Sam nodded tiredly, disentangling himself from Dean to get in the car. Dean got in and they headed out of town.

_TBC..._


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 14**

Dean watched Sam walk into the dinner with a grin on his face. He was glad that despite everything not a lot had really changed between them. They still teased each other, played the occasional juvenile prank and all that but they also got rooms with one bed and for the first time in years they could actually sleep the whole night through. Yeah, life was pretty good. He grumbled good naturally as the radio began to play up, bending down to try and fix it. And then he screamed, clutching at his chest as the most intense pain he'd ever felt hit him, worse than the heart attack he'd suffered the year before. When he could finally sit up his eyes went wide at the sight of the empty diner. He scrambled out of the car, running for the small building. He slammed through the door and froze at the sight of a man face down on a table in a pool of blood.

"Sam!" he screamed but he already knew the truth, Sam was gone. He stared around the room and then his heart plummeted, he walked over to the back door and ran his fingers across it, sulphur.

* * *

Sam groaned and slowly rolled to his feet. He felt sluggish and disorientated, like a part of him was missing. Looking around he found he was in what looked like an old, abandoned town with Dean nowhere in sight. Pulling his phone out he growled in disgust when there was no reception, absently wishing teleportation was a Fey power. Hearing someone coming he tensed for a fight put then relaxed as a familiar figure appeared.

"Andy?" he called and Andy stared at him in relief.

"Sam! What are you doing here?"

"I don't know." Sam admitted though he had a sinking feeling.

"What am _I _doing here?!" Andy asked again, getting hysterical.

"I don't know." Sam answered again, getting a bit annoyed at Andy but pushing it aside.

"Where are we?!"

"Andy, look, calm down." He tried again.

"I can't calm down! I just woke up in freaking Frontierland!"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Sam tried a different track.

"Honestly? My fourth bong load. It was weird. All of a sudden, there was this really intense smell. Like, uh…"

"Like sulphur?" Sam asked, making Andy look at him in surprise.

"How did you know that?"

"Dean." Sam whispered.

"Your brother –- is he here?" Andy asked eagerly.

"I don't know where he is. I don't know if he's…" Sam was cut off as they heard a woman screaming in the distance. They headed that way, finding another abandoned building with a lock on the door.  
"Hello? " Sam called and the banging stopped.

"Help me! Help me, please!" She called.

"Okay, I'm here. We're gonna get you out, all right? Just hold on a second." Sam told her, looking around for something to break the lock with.

"Please!" She called again and Sam grabbed a rock, smashing the padlock with it.

"All right, one second." He called out.

"Please!" She cried fearfully and Sam finally got the door open and the woman fell out into his arms, sobbing.

"Are you okay? What's your name?" Sam asked and she stepped back from him.

"Ava. Where are we? What's going on?"

"Ava it's going to be okay. I'm Sam and this is Andy."

* * *

Bobby watched Dean pace and occasionally rub at his chest. He'd broken every speed law there was trying to get to Dean after the kids panicked call. They both knew what it meant, the demon had Sam. They could only hope it still thought he was one of its kids but that was unlikely. Bobby was really wishing Cearnach had left them at least a phone number; they could really use his help. The boys bond was still new, too new for them to be separated like this without consequences.

* * *

Sam watched the others talk nervously amongst themselves, knowing he was nothing like them so why had he been taken? Surely the demon knew he was no longer one of its chosen kids.

"Hello Sammy." He spun around to see familiar yellow eyes and glanced back at the others who didn't seem to notice what was going on.  
"Don't worry, they can't see or hear us. Wanted to get a good luck at the new and improved Sam Winchester. Gotta say kid, Fey attributes really suit you."

"Why am I here? I'm not one of your anymore." Sam spat out and the demon nodded.

"True, sad but true. I was really counting on you kid, then you had to go and save dear old Dean. You've really messed up my plans Sammy, but I've always been good at improvising. Pity your Mom and pretty little Jessica all died for nothing, isn't it?" He taunted and Sam glared, his glamour dropping as his anger grew. The demon looked him over again and whistled.  
"You really are a fine looking thing, even for one of your kind. But back to the point. You may not be one of mine any longer but that doesn't make you useless. See, I'm not looking for an army Sammy. Welcome to my version of Survivor. I only need one of these kids, the best and the brightest really. You're here to spice things up a little, a final test if you will. After all the Fey are notoriously hard to kill, even harder than some demons. If the winner can kill you it will prove they're what I need and remove you from my path because let's face it, you'll try to stop me. It's what you and your family always try to do." With that the demon was gone and Sam sank back down to the ground in shock. Great, he was the final test for a bunch of physic's meant to kill each other.

* * *

"What the hell?" Dean muttered as they pulled up to where the Roadhouse once stood. In its place was a burnt out wreck. He parked and they got out to search the debris but everything had been destroyed.

"Oh, my God." Bobby breathed in shock.

"You see Ellen?" Dean called.

"No. No Ash, either." Bobby answered, still searching. Dean found a familiar watch in the rubble and pulled on it only to let go as he realised it was still on a burnt wrist.

"Oh, Ash, damn it!" He groaned, Ash had been a good guy not to mention their only lead to Sam.

"This is…" Bobby started but trailed off.

"What the hell did Ash know? We've got no way of knowing where Ellen is. Or if she's even alive. We've got no clue what Ash was gonna tell us. Now, how the hell are we gonna find Sam?"

"We'll find him." Bobby assured him only to watch Dean clutch his head in pain.  
"Dean? " He called but Dean didn't answer as he groaned and doubled over. Bobby hovered, not sure what was going on.  
"What was that?" He asked as Dean straightened.

"I don't know. A headache?" Dean answered, bewildered.

"You get headaches like that a lot?" Bobby pushed and Dean chuckled.

"No. Must be the stress.I could have sworn I saw something." Dean admitted and Bobby's eyes widened.

"What do you mean? Like a vision? Like what Sam used to get?"

"What? No!" Dean answered immediately.

"I'm just saying."

"Come on, I'm not some psychic." Suddenly Dean fell against the car in pain and Bobby rushed to his side, grabbing him to help hold him up.

"Dean? Dean! Are you with me?" He called urgently and Dean looked up at him, blinking from the pain.

"Yeah, I think so. I saw Sam. I saw him, Bobby." Dean told him, half in awe and half in terror.

"It _was _a vision."

"Yeah. I don't know how, but yeah. Whew. That was about as fun as getting kicked in the jewels." Dean admitted sourly.

"What else did you see?" Bobby pushed, hoping there was something they could use to find Sam and ignoring where the vision could have come from for the moment.

"Uh… there was a bell."

"What kind of bell?"

"Like a big bell with some kind of engraving on it, I don't know."

"Engraving?" Bobby had a sinking feeling.

"Yeah." Dean answered, staring at him.

"Was it a tree? Like, an oak tree?" He pushed and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, exactly."

"I know where Sam is."

* * *

"I'm not Superman or anything. It's no big deal." Jake said defensively as he stared at the metal bar in his hand. Sam shrugged and pulled one off himself to show it was no big deal.

"You were in Afghanistan when this started?" He asked, knowing that Jake was the biggest threat to him. The man was a soldier, used to fighting humans true but he seemed to be adapting fast. Sam was just glad he didn't seem to know Sam wasn't the final test, yet.

"Yeah, I started getting headaches. And then there was this accident. This guy flipped his vehicle on a bad road. He got pinned underneath. I lifted it off him like it was nothing. Everybody said it was a fluke adrenaline thing." Jake told him and Sam nodded.

"But then you did it again, right?" He pushed and Jake nodded, grinning slightly.

"Bench-pressed 800 pounds, stone-cold calm. I never told anybody, of course. It was just too crazy." Was the semi-proud answer. That was a lot for a human. Sam hadn't tested himself though he knew from Cearnach that Fey could lift more than that.

"Yeah. Crazy's relative." He muttered.

"I'm starting to get that." Jake told him.

"Yeah."

"By the way, I appreciate what you're doing here." That made Sam refocus on Jake in confusion.

"What am I doing?" Sam asked.

"Keeping calm. Keeping them calm. Especially considering how freaked to hell you really are. I've been in some deep crap before myself. I know the look." Jake told him and Sam shrugged. Sam thought about what he'd said for a bit.

"You wanna know the truth? I've got this brother, right? And he's always telling me how he's gonna watch out for me, how everything's gonna be okay. You know, kind of like I've been telling them." Sam finally told Jake who looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"I don't know if I believe it this time. I mean, the size of what's coming –- it's bigger than anyone has ever seen. I mean, it's gonna get bad. And I don't know if—" Sam trailed off.

"If we're gonna make it? It doesn't matter if we believe it. Only matters that they do." Jake finished for him and Sam nodded in agreement, really hoping he wouldn't have to fight Jake, the guy was pretty insightful and very strong, not a good combination.

* * *

"Ava, where'd you go? Didn't you hear us yelling?" Andy asked as he spotted her.

"Yeah, I heard you." Ava put her hands to her head, concentrating. A cloud of black demon smoke appeared outside of the window, slipping in past the broken salt line.

"What are you doing?" Andy asked, nervously eyeing the smoke and backing away. The smoke materialised into a demonic little girl.  
"Holy… " He was cut off as the girl knocked him down, raking her long nails into his chest. Andy let out a gurgled cry as his blood splattered the room. Ava watched his corpse for a second in amusement before beginning to scream. Sam ran into the room and found her panicking over Andy's body.

"Sam! I just found him like this!" She cried and Sam frowned, something wasn't right.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know!" She sobbed.

"How'd that thing get in? Where were you?" he demanded and she shook her head.

"I just went to get some water from the well. I was only gone maybe, like, two minutes!"

"You shouldn't have gone outside. Ava, we have to stay in here." He tried to sooth and then his eyes locked on the salt line in front of the window, it was broken.  
"Who did that?"

"I don't know, maybe Andy—" Ava started but Sam cut her off. He knew Andy, if only a little, but he didn't know her.

"Andy wouldn't do that. Ava, that line wasn't broken when I left. Ava." He told her and Ava sniffled.

"What? You don't think that I—" She tried but he once again cut her off, the pieces falling into place.

"I'll tell you what I think: five months. You're the only one with all that time you can't account for. And that headache you got? Right when the demon got Lily." Sam told her and she shook her head.

"What are you trying to say?" She sobbed and Sam just stared at her.

"What happened to you?" He demanded.

"Nothing!" She yelled but Sam stared her down and after a minute she dropped the act.  
"Had you going though, didn't I?" Ava wiped her eyes dry and grinned.  
"Yeah. I've been here a long time. And not alone, either. People just keep showing up. Children, like us. Batches of three or four at a time." She admitted and Sam stared at her in horror.

"You killed them? All of them?" He asked and she laughed.

"I'm the undefeated heavyweight champ." She admitted proudly and Sam let his disgust show.

"Oh, my God." He breathed, appalled at her lack of compassion.

"Don't think God has much to do with this, Sam." She told him airily.

"How could you?"

"I had no choice. It was me or them. After a while, it was easy. It was even kind of fun. I just stopped fighting it." She answered easily.

"Fighting what? " He asked in dread.

"Who we are, Sam. If you just quit your hand-wringing and open yourself up, you have no idea what you can do. The learning curve is so fast, it's crazy, the switches that just flip in your brain. I can't believe I started out just having dreams. Do you know what I can do now?" She asked and he nodded.

"Control demons." He stated flatly, gathering his power.

"Ah, you _are _quick on the draw." Ava put her hands to her head again.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry, Sam. But it's over." The cloud of black smoke returned but just as it was about to enter Jake walked into the room, grabbed Ava and snapped her neck, killing her instantly. The smoke vanished and Sam, sagged slightly but didn't release the gathered power. He'd been fooled by Ava, he wouldn't let Jake get the drop on him.

"I think we can make it out of here now." Sam said as they left the building that now held two bodies.

"But the Acheri demon…" Jake argued and Sam shook his head.

"No, no, no. Ava was summoning it, controlling it. It shouldn't come back now that she's dead. We've gotta go." Sam told him.

"Not "we", Sam. Only one of us is getting out of here. I'm sorry." Jake's answer made Sam's blood run cold, so much for the hope that the demon hadn't gotten to Jake.

"What?" He asked anyway.

"I had a vision. That Yellow-Eyed Demon or whatever it was, he talked to me. He told me how it was." Jake's answer was anything but comforting.

"No, Jake, listen. You can't listen to him." Sam tried but Jake shook his head.

"Sam, he's not letting us go. You're the final test, I kill you and I'm out of here. He said you're not even human anyway. Now, if we don't play along, he'll kill us both. Now, I like you, man. I do. But do the math here. What good's it do for both of us to die? Now, I can get out of here. I get close to the demon, I can kill the bastard." Jake told him and Sam swallowed.

"You come with me, we can kill him together." Sam tried again.

"How do I know you won't turn on me?" Jake shot back and Sam sighed.

"I won't. He's right, I'm not one of you or human, I'm Fey. And a Fey must keep it's word. I swear I will not turn on you. We can leave her Jake, go after the demon together."

"I don't know that."

"Okay, look." Sam took out his knife and put it on the ground.  
"Just come with me, Jake. Don't do this. Don't play into what it wants." Sam pleaded and after a second Jake put his weapon down too. Sam smiled in relief.  
"Okay." Then he was flying as Jake hit him. Sam managed to twist around so he landed in a crouch and then he was moving. Jake may be strong but Sam was faster. He tackled the soldier and got to work trying to pin him. Jake fought back and they rolled across the dirt, fighting to gain the upper hand.

"Sam!" Dean yelled as he saw his brother fighting someone. Bobby raised his gun but there was no way to get a good shot. Sam managed to get on top and raised his fist, slamming it into Jake's head as hard as he could. Jake went limp under him and Sam staggered up, looking over at Dean and smiling. Dean ran across the clearing and wrapped his arms around Sam. Sam eagerly returned the embrace, going so far as to literally sweep Dean off his feet.  
"You're okay." Dean whispered and Sam nodded.

"I'm okay. Andy's dead. So are all the others but him." Sam pointed at Jake and Dean went over to check him only to grunt as Jake surged up and slammed the knife into Dean's stomach. Sam screamed and let loose a blast of power that sent Jake flying to land in an unmoving heal several feet away, his neck at an unnatural angle.

Sam grabbed Dean, being careful not to move the blade as he gently lowered Dean to the ground. Dean was pale, his hands grasping at the wound and his eyes fixed on Sam. Sam ripped Dean's shirt away and stared at the wound.

"It's okay Dean, you're gonna be okay." Sam murmured and Dean smiled, a little bit of blood leaking from his mouth.

"Sammy." Dean moaned and Sam swallowed.

"I gotta pull it out Dean, you have to try and hold still." Sam told him and then Bobby was there, holding Dean's shoulders down. Sam looked up at the hunter and nodded, trying to smile. Dean swallowed and groaned and Sam got a good grip on the knife, pulling it out in one quick yank that made Dean scream again. Blood poured from the wound as Dean went limp, unconscious from either blood loss or pain. Sam put his hands over the wound and concentrated. He felt the healing power surge through him and into Dean's wound, slowly beginning to knit flesh, muscle and even organs back together. It was the worst wound he'd ever tried to heal, not even Dean's head wound had been so bad, and it was taxing him but he refused to give up. He would not lose Dean. The last thing he heard was Bobby calling his name from far away.

_TBC...._


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: Don't own them._

**Chapter 15**

Dean moaned as light hit his eyelids, trying to get away from it only to roll into a warm body. He knew instantly that it was Sam and he burrowed into the warm flesh, relaxing as an arm wrapped around him.

"You awake boy?" A familiar, gruff voice called and Dean forced his eyes open to see Bobby hovering worriedly over him.

"Bobby?" Dean croaked and a bottle of water was held out to him. He shakily reached out and took it, gulping the cool liquid down.

"Bout time one of you woke up." Bobby told him as he took the bottle back and Dean frowned, what had happened? He looked over to see Sam asleep and a bit pale but wrapped around Dena protectively. Dean looked himself over and swallowed as he saw the blood soaking his shirt. He lifted it only to find smooth unbroken skin.

"Bobby what happened?" Dean demanded and the hunter sighed.

"What's the last thing you remember?" He asked and Dean struggled to sort out what had happened.

"I...Sam! The demon took him...a ghost town....Was I stabbed?"

"Yeah. You were dying in Sam's arms and you know your brother. He put his hands over the wound and there was this white light. Then you were both out cold. Do you have any idea how heavy you are? Managed to drag you both back to the Impala and floored it out of there. You've both been sleeping for the last two days." Bobby explained and Dean nodded.

"He healed a head injury for me, knocked him out. He's been practising but only on small wounds, nothing like what you're describing." Dean's stomach decided to make its presence known and Bobby chuckled.

"Figured you'd be starving when you woke up. There's food on the table. Now you're up I want to do some checking around, make sure nothing followed us here."

"Sure thing." Dean struggled to disentangle himself from Sam and then got up slowly. Thankfully there was no pain or anything from where he'd been stabbed. He walked over to the table and smiled as he saw the sandwiches and juice, everything needed to help replace the blood he'd lost. He sat down and started to eat slowly, watching Sam as the Fey slept. He was just so glad they'd all gotten out alive, everything else could wait.

* * *

Sam moaned softly, reaching out with a searching hand only to find nothing. Tri-coloured eyes shot open as he sat up, searching wildly only to lock onto Dean, sitting at a table.

"Easy Sammy, we're safe." Dean soothed, seeing Sam's distress as he got up and moved back over to the cot. He sat down and wrapped his arms around Sam who returned the embrace, holding Dean as close as he could.

"Thought I'd lost you." Sam whispered.

"I'm not the one that got kidnapped by a demon Sammy. Not going anywhere without you." Dean assured him, kissing him briefly.

"Where are we?"

"Not sure. Bobby's having a look around, apparently we slept for two days." Dean told him and Sam slowly relaxed.

"I killed him, I killed Jake." Sam whispered and Dean tightened his hug.

"It's okay; you were just trying to protect me."

"I was so scared I wouldn't see you again." Sam admitted and then whirled around, shoving Dean behind him protectively as he crouched on the cot, ready to attack, as the door opened. Bobby froze in the doorway at seeing Sam look so wild and ready to attack. The Dean was wrapping his arms around the younger male, whispering in his ear and Sam slowly relaxed, blinking and then staring at Bobby in horror.  
"Bobby....I didn't mean to....I wouldn't have...M'sorry." Sam stuttered and Bobby nodded, coming further into the shack.

"It's okay Sam; you've got every reason to be on edge kid." Bobby forgave him and Sam smiled slightly.

"Come on Sammy, you need to eat." Dean urged and Sam followed him over to the table, taking a sandwich and eating it slowly.

"I know it might be hard but we need to know what happened after you were taken Sam." Bobby said after watching both boys eat several of the sandwiches. Sam nodded and put his glass aside.

"I woke up on the ground and was looking around when I found Andy; he'd just woken up there too. We heard banging and went to investigate. We found this girl, Ava, locked in a room and let her out. After that we found Jake and Lily. We'd all been taken from all over America, although Jake was in Afghanistan when he went to sleep. Didn't take long to work out there were demons all over and that we were in Cold Oak. Lily...she tried to leave. We found her strung up on the windmill. Then...the demon came to me. Said I was the final test. He wasn't looking for an army but a general, only one of them was meant to live and then face me in a fight. Ava disappeared, Jake and I split up to look for her. She found Andy first, made a demon kill him and she was going to try the same thing with me but Jake snapped her neck. I tried to tell him we could leave, that Ava had been the one controlling the demons but Azazel had already gotten to him. We fought and you know the rest."

"We need to figure out what the demon will do now that they're all dead." Bobby pointed out and they nodded.  
"Since you're finally awake we should head back to my place, see what information we can find."

"What about the Roadhouse?" Sam asked and the other two looked uncomfortable.  
"What?"

"It's gone, burnt to the ground. Ash was there, not sure about Ellen."

* * *

"Well, I found something. But I'm not sure what the hell it means." Bobby said as he stared at the papers scattered over the table. Sam and Dean both looked up from what they were doing, Sam researching and Dean cleaning guns.

"What is it?" Sam asked, moving over to see what Bobby had found.

"Demonic omens...like a frickin' tidal wave. Cattle deaths. Lightening storms. They skyrocketed from out of nowhere. Here. All around here, except for one place...Southern Wyoming." Bobby pointed to the map.

"Wyoming?" Dean asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah. That one area's totally clean -- spotless. It's almost as if..."

"What?" Sam pushed and Bobby shrugged.

"The demons are surrounding it." He answered.

"But you don't know why?" Dean asked sceptically.

"No idea." Bobby admitted and then Sam was looking out the window.  
"Sam?"

"I think someone's out there." He said and Bobby and Dean grabbed weapons and headed outside amongst the wrecks. Hearing a noise they nodded and lunged, pinning a figure to a car.

"Ellen? Ellen. Oh, God." Dean muttered as he realised who he was pinning. He released her and they headed inside where Sam smiled at seeing her. She sat down and Bobby filled a shot glass before pushing it towards her.

"Bobby, is this really necessary?" She asked.

"Just a belt of Holy Water, shouldn't hurt." He answered sternly and she sighed but downed the liquid.

"Whiskey now, if you don't mind." She said and Sam handed her the requested drink.

"Ellen, what happened? How'd you get out?" Dean asked.

"I wasn't supposed to. I was supposed to be in there with everybody else." She scoffed softly.  
"But we ran out of pretzels, of all things. It was just dumb luck." She downed the whisky and then exhaled sharply.  
"Anyway, that's when Ash called. Panic in his voice. He told me to look in the safe. Then the call cut out. By the time I got back, the flames were sky-high. And everybody was dead. I couldn't have been gone more than fifteen minutes." She told them and Sam frowned.

"Sorry, Ellen." He whispered and she nodded.

"A lot of good people died in there. And _I_ got to live. Lucky me."

"Ellen, you mentioned a safe." Bobby said and she nodded.

"A hidden safe we keep in the basement."

"Demons get what was in it?" Bobby pushed and she pulled something from her pocket, unfolding it on the table.

"No." She managed a small smile.

"Wyoming. What does that mean?" Dean pointed to the lines. Bobby took a look and then got up to search the books.

"I don't believe it." He finally said, putting a book down on the table.

"What? You got something?" Sam asked eagerly and Bobby nodded.

"A lot more than that. Each of these X's," He pointed to the marks on the map, "Is an abandoned frontier church-- all mid 19th century. And all of them built by Samuel Colt."

"Samuel Colt--the demon-killing, gunmaking Samuel Colt?" Dean asked for safety and Bobby grinned.

"Yep. And there's more. He built private railway lines," this time he indicated the lines on the map, "connecting church to church. It just happens to lay out like this." He connected the points on the map until they made a star.

"Tell me that's not what I think it is." Dean muttered in awe.

"It's a Devil's Trap. A 100-square mile Devil's Trap." Sam whispered.

"That's brilliant. Iron lines demons can't cross." Dean grinned.

"I've never heard of anything that massive." Ellen stared at the map in shock.

"No one has." Bobby informed them.

"And after all these years none of the lines are broken? I mean, it still works?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"Definitely." The Fey stated and Dean looked at him.

"How do _you_ know?"

"All those omens Bobby found. I mean the demons, they must be circling and they can't get in." Sam explained and Dean nodded as he realised Sam was right.

"Yeah, well...they're trying." Bobby pointed out.

"Why? What's inside?" Ellen asked, looking at the two boys, something had changed since she'd last seen them.

"That's what I've been looking for. And, uh, there's nothing except an old cowboy cemetery right in the middle." Dean admitted.

"Well what's so important about a cemetery or...what's Colt trying to protect?" Sam thought outloud and Dean frowned.

"Well, unless..." He wondered.

"Unless what?" Bobby pushed him.

"What if Colt wasn't trying to keep the demons out? What if he was trying to keep something in?" Dean asked and they all exchanged worried looks.

"Well that's a comforting thought." Ellen stated.

"Yeah, you think?"

"Could they do it, Bobby? Could they get inside?" Sam asked.

"This thing's so powerful, you'd practically need an A-bomb to destroy it. No way a full-blood demon gets across." Bobby admitted and Sam swallowed.

"No. But I know who could have. That's what he wanted." Sam whispered.

"Sammy?"

"The kids." Sam said and Dean's eyes went wide while Bobby swore.

"They're all dead, right?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.  
"So we're safe?"

"Maybe. We should probably go have a look round, see if we can find what they want and destroy it or at least make it useless." Bobby said and they nodded.

* * *

"I think I got it!" Sam called, staring at the mausoleum with its odd marks and hole in the middle. Dean reached him first and studied it too, nodding in agreement.

"So what, blow it up, cover it in cement?" Dean asked and Bobby frowned. He moved closer to study it intently.

"Oh no." He breathed and they tensed, hands going to weapons.

"What?" Dean demanded.

"It's Devil's Gate, a door to hell itself." Ellen said, realising what Bobby had seen.

"So blow it up...what?"

"We need to destroy the markings and make it so whatever key won't fit." Bobby stated and Sam went to the equipment bag, coming back with crow bars. They set to work defacing the stone and then Dean filled the whole with cement after altering the shape.

"Think that'll do it?" He asked and Bobby shrugged.

"Hopefully."

* * *

Dean smiled as Sam pulled him down on top of him.

"We've been so busy we haven't said a proper hello." Sam whispered with a wicked looking grin.

"Can't have that, can we?" Dean answered, wrapping his arms around Sam and pulling him for a deep kiss. Sam moaned and his hands roamed Dean's clothed body before tugging at Dean' shirt. Dean obliged and they were soon naked.

Two rooms away Bobby put his ear plugs in and grumbled about horny Winchester's but he was smiling.

_TBC...._


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 16**

"So what next? There's been no sightings of anything demonic in weeks." Dean pointed out.

"Vacation sounds nice; I think I'm permanently cross eyes from all the research." Sam answered, stretching out on Bobby's couch. He smiled as he caught Dean watching his shirt move up as he did so. Dean only looked embarrassed when Bobby cleared his throat.

"Go ahead; you two deserve a break with everything's that happened. Just keep your phones on in case." Bobby said and they both stared at him.

"You mean it?" Dean asked, starting to smile.

"Of course I mean it you idjit. You two have had a hell of a year, well two years really. Go have some fun." He said and the two were off the couch and up the stairs in a second. Bobby watched them go and chuckled. Despite everything they still sometimes acted like nothing more than kids. They were back ten minutes later with their bags.  
"Any idea where you're headed?"

"Florida's always nice." Dean answered with a grin and Sam smiled.

"Dean needs to work on his tan." Sam teased and Dean elbowed him.

"Says the guy who glows! You sure Bobby?"

"Get going before I kick you out!"

"We'll send postcards!" Sam yelled as Dean dragged him out to the Impala, leaving Bobby behind to laugh at their antics.

---------------------  
"Enjoying yourself?" Sam asked, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist and laying his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean smiled and leant back into Sam's embrace. They were both dressed in board shorts, ready for another day on the sunny Miami beach.

"Yeah. Never thought I'd actually want a holiday but...almost sad that we have to leave eventually." Dean admitted. Sam nuzzled at his neck and Dean laughed.  
"Keep doing that and we won't make it out of the room, again." He warned and Sam chuckled.

"Could be fun." He whispered.

"Could be but we came all the way here, what'll Bobby say if we tell him we never made it to the beach, only what ten feet past the door?" Dean asked as Sam lightly tossed him onto the bed.

"That he expected it and not to share details." Sam answered as he slipped his shorts off and lay over Dean on the bed.

-------------------------  
"No tans?" Bobby asked when they spiled in through his door.

"We had fun." Sam answered with a smirk and the older hunter raised his hands.

"Don't wanna know." He said and Sam grinned at Dean.

"Told ya so." He whispered and Dean rolled his eyes.  
"So you found something?" Sam asked as he flopped onto the couch, pulling Dean down on top of him. Bobby just ignored the interaction.

"Yeah, and you're not going to like it." Bobby shoved the newspaper clipping over to them and Sam read it, paling as he did so.

"Sammy?" Dean asked, pulling at the paper.

"He's starting over." Sam whispered in pain as Dean read.

"We've got to stop him." Dean stated and Bobby nodded.

"Problem is there's no pattern. No way to anticipate where or when the next family will be chosen." Bobby explained.

"There's got to be some sort of ritual or something we could use." Dean argued and Bobby shrugged.

"I'll keep looking of course. Unless Sam suddenly develops demon tracking powers though..."

------------------------  
"Three months and nothing and we know from before that there isn't always a fire. How many kids could he have marked by now?" Sam stared out the window, fingers clenched around the sill.

"Sammy don't do this. There's nothing we can do right now." Dean whispered, wrapping his arms around Sam's waist, moulding himself to Sam's back.

"The thought of those poor kids Dean....it hurts so much." Sam whispered and Dean tugged him around, holding him close.

"I know, but going out there recklessly won't help anyone. Without the Colt we can't kill Azazel. And I can't risk you, not again." Dean begged and Sam finally relaxed, nodding. He bent and gently kissed Dean.

"Okay, we wait." He said and Dean smiled, leaning up to kiss Sam.  
"Love you."

"Love you too Sammy." Dean murmured against his lips.

_The End.  
__Sequel eventually coming. _


End file.
